New friend
by spiderjustice
Summary: Peter Parker aka Spiderman left SHIELD and moving with his aunt to Gotham City. He was offered a scholarship to the Gotham Academy. Will he meet someone interesting?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Changes**

 **SHIELD Helicarrier**

''I know that this decision is going to depend on my future, but this is still my decision!'' Spiderman shouted.

He was shouting for about two hours. The team was shocked by Peter's choice to leave SHIELD. They were together one year and now, their leader and very good friend is leaving.

"OK Parker you can leave, but you are never coming back!" Nick said with anger.

He liked Peter even with his lame jokes, but he was done convincing Peter to stay, he knows that this young man is very stubborn, so he gave him choice, to stay or leave and never come back.

"So in this case we see each other for the last time." Peter said coldly. Everyone was shocked by what he just said even Fury.

"Peter…" White tiger whispers with sadness. Spiderman turned to his team.

"Listen, guys, I'm very sorry about this, but I need a change, I need a normal life, but I want us to still be friends…family." He said.

"We're with you dude, no matter what." Luke said.

"And remember that we are always going to be there for you." Iron Fist said with a smile.

"And I'm always going to be there when you need me."

 **One hour later.**

Everyone said goodbye to Peter and wished him to succeed. After that Spiderman jumped off the Helicarrier and swang to his home. Today was the last day he called the house where he grew up his home because he and his aunt were moving from NY to Gotham City.

After forty minutes Peter was claiming through the window to his room was empty, there were only two boxes of his things.

"Peter the truck finally arrived, get rest of your things here." Aunt May said with happiness in her voice.

"I'm coming." Peter got the rest of his things and went outside. Peter and guys from moving company got furniture and boxes to the truck. Peter looked for the last time at the place where he grew up.

"Are you ready sweetheart?" Aunt May asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

 **Gotham Academy**

Artemis Crock and Betty Kane were walking through the hallway.

"Oh my God, I just can't think right now I'm that tired." Artemis come back from the mission at 4 a.m.

She slept for only two hours and was very tired. The only thing that was keeping her alive: it was Friday.

"I can see that." Betty said with a laugh. Artemis just glared at her.

"New guy from Midtown High is going to be here on Monday. Do you want to meet him with me?" Betty changed the subject.

"What, he is some kind of genius or something?"

"Well, he is a genius."Betty said with a smile.

"Fine, but if I don't like him I quit."

"Ok" The two girls then go to their classroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Stranger**

 **Gotham City Saturday 12:00 p.m.**

It was a warm day and most people were eating ice cream or riding a bike, Artemis had the day off so she decided to jog. Artemis stopped running as she saw four guys trying to rob some lady, but she wasn't afraid she looked like she was waiting for someone.

Artemis ran to the robbers and is ready to fight.

"Don't you boys know to not bother a lady." The blond said.

"Do you really think that you can beat our heh _"Fantastic Four"_?" One of them said.

Artemis then starts to attack the two of them. She used a fighting style that her dad thought her, it's called krav maga. It focuses on the most effective counterattacks.

She already took three of them out when she turned to find the last opponent she saw that he was already taken down by some boy. He looked at the old lady.

"Are you ok aunt May?" He asked.

"Yes, Peter I'm ok thanks to you and that brave girl." May said with a smile.

Peter turned and saw a beautiful girl.

She had long blond hair bound in a ponytail, big grey eyes that could hypnotize any human, athletic stomach and long legs, it was clear that she was a very active person.

"No problem, I like to help out." She said.

Artemis than looked to see the boy who took down the last thug and she was amazed. He had blue eyes and brown hair. He was handsome, tall and muscled.  
A woman who was among them just smiled at two teenagers who were looking at each other.

"I'm May Parker that is Peter, my nephew." May said and got blonde off her trans.

"I'm Artemis, Artemis Crock." She said now looking at May.

"Well, Artemis do you want to go with us to eat something because you really had some workout here."

"Thanks, but no I don't want to trouble you."

"You aren't going to trouble us. We're be very happy if you come with us." Peter said with a big smile on his face.

Artemis smiled back and was about to say yes, but her communicator turned on and showed her message from Megan.

 _"Wally needs our help. He was attacked and kidnapped. We are waiting for you at the mountain."_

 **"Why he always has to annoy me when I'm about to do something to just relax."** Artemis thought.

She wants to see Peter again.

"I'm really sorry, but I can't. Can I get you my phone number so we can meet some other time?"

Peter smiled again.

"Of course."

Artemis gave Peter her number and run away.

"Look at you, we've just moved to a new city and you already have a crush." Aunt May said with a smile.

Peter blushed.

"Look at you, we've just moved to a new city and you already got yourself in trouble."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Mission date**

 **Gotham City  
Sunday 01:34 p.m.**

Peter was walking around his room with a phone in his hand. He can't stop thinking about Artemis.

"If she gave me her number that means she wants to see me again and that means ...she likes me. Maybe she isn't doing anything right now. I should call her and ask if she wants to go to the cinema with me."

 **Mountain Justice  
Sunday 02:20 p.m.  
**

"Can you tell me, how the fastest boy alive got kidnapped by normal people without superpowers!"

"I told you they distracted me!"

Artemis and Wally were shouting at each other for over two hours. Robin was trying to calm them, but he made this even worse. Zatanna was about to say something, but archer's cell phone turned on and showed a message.

 _"Hey, Artemis. It's Peter. I was wondering if you want to go to the cinema with me?"_

She read the message and was mad at Artemis because she didn't tell her that she met someone.

"Arty you've got a message from your 'boyfriend'." Zatanna said looking at her best friend.

"Whoa-I don't have a boyfriend." Artemis said little shocked.

"Oh, tell me who is Peter."

"I met him yesterday and-"

"And he's already asking you on a date." Zatanna handed Artemis her cell phone with the message.

Artemis blushed.

"I-I need to go to the bathroom."

With that, she disappeared.

"You really like to annoy her don't you?" Megan asked.

"Of course I do."

* * *

"I send her a message about two hours ago, why she didn't reply." Peter was lying on the bed in his room trying to relax, but he couldn't. Then his cell phone rang.

"Hello"

"Hi, Peter it's Artemis."

"Artemis, hi. Did you get my message?"

"Yeah, I did."

"So, what is the answer?"

"Yes."

"Awesome! So can we meet in that park when we first met? At 6 p.m.?"

"Sure."

"Ok, see you later."

"Bye."

Peter was so happy that he forgot that he was standing on the ceiling and crashed onto the floor with a lot of noise.

"Dear God, Peter what are you doing up there?" Aunt May asked little annoyed.

"Sorry Aunt May."

Peter stood up and go to prepare for his date.

 **Gotham City  
Sunday 5:55 p.m.**

* * *

Artemis was waiting for Peter. She wore a green tank top, dark jeans and sneakers. Her hair was down long golden beach waves in all its glory.

"Wow." Artemis heard. When she turned around, she saw Peter with flowers in his hand.

"I noticed that you were beautiful yesterday but wow...you look just amazing," Peter said with a big smile and gave Artemis flowers.

Artemis blushed and gave him a sweet smile.

"Thanks."

"So are you ready to see the best film in the world?"

"I was born ready."

"Let's go then."

 **2 hours later**

Peter escorted Artemis home. Now they were in front of the door to her apartment.

"Thanks Peter, I had a wonderful time with you."

"I'm glad you were having fun."

They were looking into each other's eyes. Peter was slowly leaning forward to kiss Artemis. They start to close they were just inches apart-

"Ahem.'' Paula Crock clears her throat to get teenagers' attention.

"Mom!"

"I'm sorry that I destroyed your "activity" but I think that we should meet before you to...you know," Paula said with a smile and turned to see Peter whose face was red as a tomato.

"I am Peter, Peter Parker."

"It is nice to meet you, Peter. I'm Paula, now excuse me, but I gotta do something." Paula then went to her room and closed the door behind her.

"This was-"

Peter cut Artemis off by kissing her on the lips. Firstly Artemis was shocked, but after a moment she closes her eyes and deepens the kiss. After five minutes they broke apart to catch a breath.

"Sorry I just couldn't stop myself."

"I'm ok with that." She said with a lovely smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: After 4 months**

 **Gotham City  
** **Friday 03:47 p.m.**

Artemis has just come back home from school, she changed her school uniform to sweatpants and sweatshirt.  
She decided to do her homework and call Peter. They were dating for four months now. Artemis changed because of that.  
She was smiling more often and was much more peaceful. When Wally did something stupid she just looks away and didn't say anything.

She was just so happy that she met someone like Peter. He was gentle, funny, always telling her that she was beautiful.  
He was making her feel like she was the smartest, prettiest girl in the whole world. She really was feeling to him and that feeling was growing more and more every day.  
They were spending a lot of time together. Today they have the whole house for themselves.

"Peter's aunt is out of town for three days. I wonder what we're going to do. I call him right now and ask- " Artemis' though been cut by ringing cell phone.

"Hey, sweety. Aunt May just left the house so you can come over." Peter said with happiness in his voice.

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"Ok. See you later then."

"Bye."

 **04:17 p.m.**

Artemis and Peter were lying on Peter's bed. They were hugging and watching some old movie.

"I can't believe that we are watching this shit." Artemis said.

"Hey, this is my favourite movie you now."

"No, your favourite movie is Shrek."

"Oh, you remembered."

Peter then went on Artemis holding her wrists above her head.

"What are you doing?" She asked with a laugh.

Peter didn't answer, but instead, he was looking her right in her eyes and smiled. He laid his forehead on hers never looking away from her grey eyes that he loved so much.

"I love you Artemis."

"What?" She was shocked.

"I know that we're dating only 4 months, but... I never met someone like you before. I love your beautiful smile, lovely grey eyes, your gorgeous blond hair. You always know what to say or do. You're smart, headstrong, just... amazing. I love you for all those things." He said waiting for her to process all of that.

"If you don't feel that we-" He was cut off by Artemis' kiss.

They make out like crazy. She was running her fingers through his hair and he placed one of his hands on her waist and the second one on her back. There was a small burning fire between them. Artemis took of Peter's T-shirt and saw his scars.

"God Peter, what happened to you?" Artemis asked with worry.

Peter completely forgot about his battle scars. He decided to tell her where they came from.

"Artemis this something I need to tell you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Jealousy**

 **Mount Justice  
Friday 04:20 p.m.**

Kid flash was sitting on the couch and thought about Artemis. He had a crush on her since mission in Bialya.

"Maybe she likes me too because she smiles more often and she didn't yell at me for over four months. I should ask her out."

While Kf was thinking how to ask Artemis out Robin came in his civilian clothes. Dick knows that Artemis has a boyfriend cause once he picked her up from school.

"Hey, dude. What's up?"

"Hey. Can you help me with one thing?"

"Sure."

"But don't say that you know that's going to happen."

"OK."

"So I'm thinking how to ask Artemis on a date and I don't know how."

Robin knew that Wally had a thing for Artemis and he was sorry because Artemis was dating someone.

"Wally..."

 **Gotham City  
Friday 04:30 p.m.**

Peter told Artemis whole story, how he became Spiderman, about his team and how his uncle died.

"So that's it. Now you know everything."

Artemis was ok with that Peter is or was Spiderman but she was scared that if she tells him her life story he's gonna break up with her.

"Artemis are you ok?" Peter asked.

"I'm ok just... What would you do if I tell you I'm Green Arrow's sidekick?"

Peter smiled.

"Now I know why she was so strong." He thought.

Peter took Artemis onto his lap and kissed her on the forehead. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm ok with having a girl who can shoot arrows and kick someone's ass."

"You better be."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They were hugging and kissing when an idea came to Artemis's mind.

"Do you want to meet my team or go to our training session. Black Canary is going to be ok with that."

"I don't know."

"Please," Artemis said with the sweetest smile in the world.

"Ok, ok"

 **Mount Justice**  
 **Friday 05:10**

"She's got what!" Wally shouted.

"She has a boyfriend."

Wally was shocked.

"No, you're-

 _Artemis B07_

"She has not-

 _Spiderman B23_

After hearing this Wally run with his super speed to zeta tubes.

"That is not happening."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Painful truth**

 **Mount Justice**  
 **Friday 05:10**

 _"That is not happening."_ Wally thought.

"Hey Kid, this is Spiderman my-"

"Friend. Right?" KF said giving Artemis no chance to finish her sentence.

"No, I'm her boyfriend," Spidey said catching archer by the hand.

Wally was shocked. He couldn't believe that this bug was dating Artemis.  
Ok maybe he was higher, much more muscular than Wally and maybe he was showing Artemis that he liked her cause Wally was scared to admit that he liked Artemis.  
But when he was flirting with Megan he did that only to make Artemis jealous.

"It's nice to meet you," Peter said.

Wally just glared at him.

"Ok..."

Artemis took Peter by the hand and went to living room.  
In the way, they met Robin who only said 'Hey' and went to calm down Wally before he says or does something stupid.

 **With Robin**

Dick was looking for his best friend but he couldn't find him.

"Come on, where are you, Wally?"

Robin spends three long hours looking for Wally. He had enough so he decided to go back to his other friends.  
When he got there he heard Wally scream at Spiderman.

"Who the hell are you?! Probably you are a villain who dates her to get to our team!" Wally shouted at Spiderman who was shocked just like the others.  
Megan, Coner, Zatanna, Wolf, Robin and Artemis were very embarrassed by Wally's behaviour. He barely knows Spiderman and he already accused him.

"Wow, dude calm down." Robin said.

Wally then turned to Artemis.

"And you what were you thinking when you bring him here he doesn't like you nobody likes you!"

"That's it!" Peter picked up Wally.

"If I ever, ever hear you saying things like that about her I will kick your ass! Have I made myself clear?" Peter said with anger.

"Yes."

Spidey then put Wally down and looked at Artemis who had tears at her eyes.  
Megan and Zatanna were by her side.

"Happy?" Superboy said.

"I-"

"Team report to the mission room. Black Canary is ready for training with you" Batman said.

"You're ok honey?" Spiderman asked his girlfriend. She nodded.

Peter then looked at Wally. He was still on the floor glaring at him.

"Jerk," Spidey said.

"What did you said you traitor?!" Wally yelled.

Peter just ignored him and turned to Artemis.

"Can I stay and train with you guys?"

"Of course." Kaldur said with a smile.

After five minutes team was in a mission room.

"He,y kids. Who is that?" Black Canary asked friendly.

"I'm Spiderman. I just came here to-"

"Join the team."

Peter was about to say 'no' but when he looked at Kid Idiot glaring at Artemis he decided to join and keep an eye on that jerk.

"I am. If you are ok with it." Spidey said to Kaldur.

"We will be honoured if you join."

Spidey nodded. Artemis looked at her boyfriend and smiled.

"Ok, let's get back to the training." Black Canary said and showed on a computer who is with who.

 ** _Aqualad-Superboy_**

 ** _Artemis-Robin_**

 ** _Zatanna-Miss Martian_**

 ** _Kid Flash-Spiderman_**

"Oh boy." KF thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Next step**

 **Mount Justice**  
 **Friday 06:00 p.m.**

KF and Spiderman were ready to fight. Wally was scared. He knew that this guy is going to beat the shit out of him.  
Spidey was still angry at Kid Flash for saying these horrible things to his Artemis.

"I'm a dead man. Wait I've got my super speed. This bug will never catch me." Wally thought.

"Began."

KF used his super speed and was running around Spiderman. Peter was just standing there and waiting for right moment.

"What's wrong Bugman, can't keep up?"

One minute later.

"Come on mo-"

Peter knocked Wally out by one powerful punch in the face sending speedster to kiss the wall.

"This for telling my girlfriend that I don't love her and for calling me a traitor."

 **After 30 minutes.**

Wally was lying on the bed. He had a black eye and broken nose.  
Robin was by his side.

"Ouch. W-what happened?"

"Spiderman."

"Ow."

"But really dude, you deserved that."

"YOU-"

"SHUT UP."

"NO, I CAN'T-

Robin stood up and walked out of the room.

 **Gotham City  
Friday 06:30 p.m.**

Peter and Artemis came back to Peter's house. Artemis was lying on her boyfriend's bed waiting for him to get out of the shower.

"I still can't believe that he did that for me. But that means one thing. He loves me." Artemis thought with a smile.

"Baby, can you find some movie?"

"Sure."

After three minutes Artemis found Peter's favourite movie.

"You found it."

Artemis turned and blushed. Peter was standing there still little wet and with a towel wrapped around his hips.  
She could see is rock hard chest, six pack, strong arms and the thing that she loved the most his smile and blue eyes.  
Artemis didn't notice that she and Peter were just inches apart from the kiss. They were looking into each other's eyes like they were looking for something.  
Peter must found it because he took her legs and lift her up pushed her back against the wall and kissed her with passion.  
She took off her shirt and let her hair down. Peter took off her jeans and kissed her neck.

She wants to do that with him. She trusts him. She loves him.

 **After two hours.**

Artemis woke up and opened her eyes. She saw Peter was still asleep.

"He looks so peaceful."

Artemis kissed him on the cheek and went to the bathroom.

When she turned on the light she saw a bruise on her thigh. But she didn't care about it.  
She took a shower and put Peter's T-shirt on.

* * *

Peter opened his eyes and notice that Artemis wasn't in the bed. He then saw that light in the bathroom was on.

"I was that bad that you are leaving me already," Peter said sarcastically.

"You read my mind."

"Hey!"

Artemis then came out of the bathroom and lay down next to her boyfriend.

"You stole my T-shirt. Thief." Peter said smiling.

Artemis just hugged him. Peter saw her bruise.

"I'm sorry."

"Hey don't be. It's ok. And I'm sorry too." Artemis said with a smile.

"Sorry for what?"

Artemis then pointed at his back. There were ten scratches.

"So...That means I was good."

She laughed.

"Yes, you were you goof."

Peter kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Next day**

 **Gotham City  
** **Saturday 8:00 a.m.**

Peter woke up and looked at his girlfriend who was lying on him.  
Peter kissed her on the forehead and carefully rolled her off him.  
He put on his underpants and went to make breakfast for him and Artemis.

"Aunt May will come back on Monday so, I and Artemis have today and tomorrow just for ourselves."

Peter was making breakfast and thinking about his relationship. He never knew that he met someone like Artemis. When she was around his heart was racing. He loves her with all his heart and that night when they made love, that was the best night of his life. The most special thing was that this was her and his first time. They were honest with each other. They cared for each other. He knows that she is 'the love of his life'.

"Good morning bugboy," Artemis said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good morning Arty. Do you want some eggs and bacon?"

"Of course I do. I'm starving."

"You need to wait about five minutes."

"Ok."

There was one thing that couldn't leave Peter's mind.

"Baby?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"That annoying and stupid jerk. Why he hates you so much?"

"Well."

Artemis told Peter about her first mission and Red Arrow's and Kid Flash's friendship.  
But Peter still didn't understand why Wally hated her so much. She didn't do anything wrong.  
Just because KF's buddy doesn't want to join. This wasn't her fault.

"Peter?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think that Kid Flash is right?"

"About what?"

"That Green Arrow took me in as a replacement or sidekick?" She asked with sadness in her voice

"Artemis..."

Peter put their breakfast on the table and look Artemis in the eyes.

"I think that he chose you as his sidekick. And that idiot with super speed, he don't know nothing about you."

She smiles.

"And you know what I think?" Artemis asked.

"No I-."

Artemis wrapped her arms around Peter and kissed him.

"I love you Peter."

"I love you too."

* * *

After they ate breakfast they went back to Peters room.  
Artemis and Peter are watching _Shrek._ Artemis was sitting on Peters lap.

"Why do you love this movie so much? Arty asked lying her head on Peter's bare chest.

"My uncle Ben and I watched this almost every day."

"How was it like?"

"How was what like?

"To grow up in a normal family with people who cared for you and loved you?

Peter then remembered what Artemis told him about her dad.  
He didn't want to upset her.

"Baby-."

Artemis's phone turned on.

"It's Megan. There's gonna be a new training session with her uncle. You wanna come with me.?"

"Yeah."

 **Mount Justice**  
 **Saturday 10:24 a.m.**

"Listen up. Martian Manhunter will create something like virtual reality. The training is about you learning how to react when you losing." Batman said.

In the room were seven beds.

"You need to lay down." Martian Manhunter said.

Peter laid down on bed next to Artemis. He was little scared.

"Maybe it won't be so bad."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Broken heart**

 **Mount Justice**  
 **Saturday 10:24 a.m.  
**

The team just saw how and what killed JL members. All of them. They couldn't believe that.

"We're Earth heroes now. We must stop the invasion no matter the cost." Kaldur said

The team agreed with him and went to plan what to do. They found one of the alien's ship near Superman's base.

"Superman has...had a base?" Superboy asked little sad. He was upset. His 'father' is dead and he doesn't know anything about him.  
Spiderman felt bad for Superboy.

"Yes. You didn't know?" Robin asked.

Coner just took Megan by the hand. Kid Flash was standing next to Artemis.  
Spidey was ok with that, but he wasn't ok with Flash Junior looking at the archer.  
Peter then went between KF and Artemis. He was little annoyed when Wally stood on Peter's foot on purpose.

"Could you move your foot." Spiderman asked calmly.

"As long as you going to be with her I'm not moving my foot."

Wally was lucky because Artemis didn't hear him, but Peter did. He was shocked. It was clear that Kid Idiot  
has a crush on Artemis. Peter felt angry and jealous. He knew that Artemis loved him, but he was still little scared that  
she could break up with him and start dating Wally. Peter decided to talk to his girlfriend. He took her by the hand.

"Can we talk about something."

"Really, now? Can't it wait?"

"Ok. It can."Peter said little sad.

"Pete, Is everything ok?" She asked.

Spiderman couldn't reply because the team was going to bioship. Kid took Artemis to bioship and told Megan to go.

"What about Spiderman." She asked.

"Hey wait for me."

Spidey jumped to bioship and glared with anger at Wally.

"You've got to move faster Bugman." KF said disrespectfully.

Artemis looked at her boyfriend.

"Peter, what you wanted to talk about?"

"Do you like that idiot in a banana costume?

"I don't like hi- wait you're jealous."

"A little."

Artemis laughed. She didn't understand why Peter is jealous of Wally.

"Why?" She asked still laughing.

"The way he is looking at you or how he tries to impress you it's just..."

Artemis hugged her boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek.

"First I love you and second you really think I could break up with you for him."

"No, never."

"Ok. Come on we need to sit."

"Ok."

 **After two hours.**

Bioship landed on the ground. When the team got out they saw alien's ship. They surrounded the ship and waited for a right moment.  
Artemis shoots an arrow and neutralized something like a camera.

"You good to go guys!"

Robin was scanning the ship when two other ships came along.

"Superboy, get that thing to bioship me and Artemis will cover you!" Robin ordered.

Superboy took ship's weapon and went back to bioship. Spiderman helped Superboy and Megan with scanning.

"All of you get inside now!" Kaldur said.

"Got you covered. Get inside!"

"Artemis behind you!" Megan yelled at her friend.

But she did it too late. Alien's ship attacked archer. She was gone.

"Artemis!" Kid Flash shouted.

Peter fell to his knees. He could feel his heart breaking in pieces.

"No..."

"Get inside now!"

Kaldur destroyed alien's ship.

"They're dead, every single alien if it's the last thing I do." Wally said with anger.

"That is not happening."

 **(After whole training session)**

Megan opened her eyes and saw her team alive. Her uncle explains everything. Peter was sitting on one of seven beds. He was crying. Just a thought of losing Artemis scared him that much he couldn't move.

"Peter, it's ok I'm here," Archer said hugging him.

Peter couldn't say anything. He just hugged her back.

"I'm sure you want to rest. You can go home but you need to come here tomorrow." Batman said.

Artemis looked at Peter who was still crying.

"Come on baby, let's go home."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: He's back**

 **Gotham City  
** **Sunday 2:45 a.m.  
**

Spiderman and Artemis were patrolling the city. They stopped several crimes and decided to take a break on one of the rooftops.

"Man, I knew that Gotham was dangerous but-"

Spiderman was cut off by Artemis's scream. When he turned he saw Venom who was held archer by her throat. Peter tried to attack Venom but he crushed Spiderman to the wall. When Peter was standing up he saw a lot of blood on the floor. He looked up and saw that Venom cut Artemis's arms off.

"What's wrong Spiderman, no jokes or stupid moves. Shame." Venom said and after that he was gone.

Peter took off his mask and went to his dead girlfriend's body.

"No, no...No!"

Peter woke up, he was sweating and his heart was beating fast.  
He looked to his right and saw Artemis.

"She's alive. God."

Peter sat up and tried his best to stop crying but he couldn't. This dream was so real. Artemis woke up and heard sobbing. She opened her eyes and saw Peter. She moved  
closer and hugged him.

"Peter, what happened?"

After ten minutes Artemis sat on Peter's lap and took away his tears with her thumbs.

"Peter look at me."

He did just that. She laid her forehead on his.

"Please honey tell me what happened?"

"Nightmare." He whispered.

"What was that nightmare about?"

Artemis saw that Peter was about to cry again.

"It was about one of my old enemies, Venom. H-he..." He started to cry.

"He did what?" Artemis placed her hand on his cheek.

"He killed you. And I couldn't do nothing!"

"Peter..."

They started kissing. After couple minutes Peter relaxed.

"You need to take a shower Peter, but.." She said. Her fingers were dancing on his chest.

"But."

Artemis kissed him one more time and stood up. Peter was a little bit confused.  
She went to the bathroom.

"We could take shower together if it's ok with you." She said.

A smile appeared on Peter's face.

"Did I told you how much I love you?"

"Hmmm no, but you can show me."

 **New York City  
** **Sunday 4:36 a.m.**

"He's gonna pay for what he has done to us."

"We're gonna kill his team."

"His family."

"And finally...HIM."

 **SHIELD Helicarrier  
Sunday 7:08 a.m.**

Nick Fury was looking at destroyed prison cell. Coulson was standing by his side.

"What is he going to do." Coulson asked.

"He's gonna try to destroy Spiderman"

"But Peter is-"

"He joined to team called ' _Young Justice'."_ Fury said walking away.

"Why? He said that he doesn't want to be Spiderman anymore"

"Don't worry Coulson. I'm going to find that out."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Don't you trust me**

 **SHIELD Helicarrier  
Monday 9:24 a.m.**

* * *

"But how? I thought that symbiote wasn't on Harry anymore." White Tiger said.

"I knew that he could become Venom again so I locked him up in prison cell." Fury said.

"What about Norman?" Powerman asked.

"He disappeared."

"What do you want us to do?" Nova asked.

"Venom will attack you all at first, he wants Spiderman to suffer. Avengers will catch him."

"Peter is our friend, we have to help him." Powerman said.

"If you want to help him then do what I said. From now you can't go on patrol as long as we caught Venom."

* * *

"We need to caught Venom and Osborn." Sam said.

He thinks that he is the leader now.

"I think that it's a bad idea. If we really want to help our friend then we need to stay safe." Iron Fist said.

"But-."

"Believe me, Sam, if Venom hurt us Peter gonna blame himself for that." White Tiger said.

She knows that Peter would blame himself for their mistakes.

"Ok!" Sam walked off the room.

"He's gonna do something stupid, isn't he?"

* * *

 **Gotham Academy**  
 **Monday 9:48 a.m.**

Peter was in his chemistry class. He was one of the best students in school.  
teachers loved him, his classmates hated him. Especially boys hated Peter.  
Girls were flirting with him but he didn't flirt back.

When the bell rang for a lunch break, students went to the canteen. On lunch breaks  
Peter was always sitting with Betty and Artemis. Girls were always waiting  
for him but this time he was first. Peter sat and was waiting for Betty and  
Artemis.

"Hey, handsome."

When Peter turned he saw Linda Park. She was flirting with since his first day at  
Gotham Academy.

"Ow, em Hey Linda"

"My friends are sick and I thought that maybe I can eat my lunch with you."

"Well..."

Linda sat next to Peter. Her hand was on his knee.

"Tell me Pete, why so good looking and smart guy sits here alone?"

At that moment Artemis sat between Peter and Linda.

"I saw your friends Park, they were looking for you." Artemis said coldly.

Linda glared at her and went to her 'sick' friends.

"Wow I knew that she had a crush on you Peter but didn't knew that she had it that much." Betty said

"Wow I didn't notice that." Peter said sarcastically.

They were talking and laughing.

"Peter!"

When he turned he saw Harry Osborn.

"Harry! What are you doing here?"

"Can't I visit my best friend?"

"Of course you can, but I didn't know that you're coming."

Harry then saw two girls.

"Who are they?"

"Ow that's Betty Kane my friend and Artemis Crock my girlfriend."

"Wow. You know, I was always thinking that you and MJ gonna be a couple. But she's nice to." Harry whispered to Peter.

"Hey I'm Harry Osborn, Peter's Best friend from NY."

"Hey." Both girls said.

"It's nice to meet you both. Can I sit and talk with you guys?" Harry asked.

"Sure."

 **After fifteen minutes.**

"Ok guys it was very nice to meet you but I have to go now. Ow and Peter, Could you meet me in the Park at 8 p.m.  
Artemis can go with you so we could know each other better." Harry asked.

"Sure we can."

Harry then went out of canteen.

"I don't like that." Artemis said.

"Why?"

"He was weird." Artemis said.

"Yeah, I think that too." Betty said.

"If you don't want to meet him with me just say that." Peter said looking at his girlfriend.

"I don't want to go with you to meet that guy." Artemis said not looking at Peter.

"Betty can you gave us a moment?" Peter asked.

Betty then went to her other friends.

"I came with you to Mount Justice, I joined to team for you. Can't you do the same for me."

"Peter I think you shouldn't go too. He was acting really weird." Artemis said calmly taking Peter by the hand.

"You know what." He said and took her hand from his hand.

"I'm going to meet him in that park without you." He said and went away.

"Peter wait!"

* * *

 **Gotham City  
Monday 8:00 p.m.**

* * *

Peter was waitting for Harry in park. He was alone.  
Peter was still mad at Artemis, why she couldn't go with him.

"Hey Peter here!"

"Hey Harry!"

"Come here!"

"I don't know, you are standing in much darker place."

Smile disappeared from Harry's face.

"Harry are you ok." Peter asked and went to his friend.

Harry then took Peter by his neck a lift him up with super strenght.

"Harry! What are you doing?"

Harry started to changing into Venom.

"I'm going to kill you and everybody you love."

"NO!"

"YES. And I will start by killing your girlfriend."

"NO!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Lost memories**

 **Gotham City  
Monday 8:05 p.m.**

* * *

"Harry, you need to listen to me!" Peter shouted.

"I don't have time to listen to you, I've got a meeting with Artemis." Venom said and knocked Peter out.

Venom then went to Artemis's house.

* * *

Paula Crock and her daughter were watching TV. Paula could see that  
Artemis was sad. She was like that since she came back from school.

"Artemis, is everything ok?"

Artemis didn't look at her mom. She doesn't want to talk about  
she and Peter got a fight. She loves Peter but she really mad at him.

"I'm ok, just tired." Artemis said.

In that moment Paula saw something through the window.  
It was black with a little bit of white. She decided to take  
close look. Before she could make it to the window Venom  
broke it and attacked Artemis.

"What's wrong, scared?" Venom said.

Artemis was trying to reach her communicator to call her  
team but Venom saw that and crashed Artemis on the floor.

"Nobody is coming. It's just you and me."

* * *

Peter woke up. He stood up and changed into his Spidey  
costume. After that, he swung to Artemis's house.

"I was an idiot. I should listen to Artemis." Peter said.

He was angry at himself for not listening to his girlfriend.

 **After ten minutes.**

Peter knew that Artemis always opens the window in her room  
at 8 p.m. He climbed up and came in through the open window.

"Artemis! Artemis!" Peter shouted from her room.

He decided to go to the livingroom. What he saw paralyzed him.  
The whole room was covered in blood. There was inscription  
on the wall " _You never know when I visit you again."_

Peter looked down and saw Mrs. Crock lying on the floor.  
He helped her and put her in the wheelchair.

"Mrs. Crock where's Artemis?" He asked.

"That thing, it beat her and threw her through the window." She said with tears in her eyes.

Spiderman looked at rooftop that was visible through the window.  
He jumped and swung to the rooftop. He looked down and see blood.  
He saw a body covered in blood. It was Artemis. Spiderman ran to  
her. He couldn't believe what Venom did to her.

Her left arm and right leg were broken. She had bruises all over  
her body. But what shocked Peter the most, was her head.  
Blood was flowing down her mouth, she had black eye and  
broken nose.

"Artemis, hey honey wake up." Peter said.

Peter decided to call the team. Megan, Conner, Robin, Kaldur  
Zatanna weren't responding. Only person who could pick up  
Kid Flash. He picked up.

"What do you want bug brain." Wally said.

"Artemis was attacked. You need to help me and get her to  
Mt. Justice!" Peter shouted.

After two minutes KF was there and he was shocked.

"What the hell happened?!"

"Less talking more helping!"

Wally nodded and took Artemis to Mt. Justice.  
Spiderman swung to zeta tubes.

* * *

 **Next day.**

The team was waiting for Artemis to wake up. Green Arrow was  
there too. Kid Flash was blaming Spiderman for what happened.  
Peter was holding Artemis's hand. He didn't hear Wally yelling  
at him. Finally, Green Arrow said to Wally to shut up.

" 'Shut up' he is the reason that she is here!"

"Who are you people?" Artemis said. They could see she was scared.

"Artemis God, I was so scared." Peter said.

"Who's Artemis?" She asked.

Everyone just looked at her. Black Canary came to the room.  
She was shocked too.

"Do you remember anything?" Black Canary asked.

"No."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:** **Lost memories pt. 2**

 **Mount Justice**  
 **Tuesday 10:24 a.m.**

* * *

Peter couldn't believe that Artemis lost her memories, she is talking with Black Canary now.  
Team and Green Arrow are waiting for her to say if they can see Artemis. Black Canary  
came out.

"She doesn't remember anything. I told her who she is but..."

"Maybe I can help." Megan said.

"How long it's gonna take."

"All her memories, couple hours." Megan said.

"So, we should start now."

"Can I come too?" Spidey asked.

"To destroy her mind too?" KF said.

"Wally!" Everyone yelled at him.

"You can come with us, besides maybe it'll go faster." Megan said with a smile.

Megan, BC and Spiderman came into the room where Artemis was sitting on the bed.  
Peter took his mask off.

"Why is she green?!" Artemis asked.

"Artemis calm down. My name is Megan, we're best friends." Megan said calmly and sat in front of the archer.

"Ok, but who is he?"

"That's Peter your boyfriend." Megan asked.

Artemis looked at Peter. He smiled at her. She blushed and looked at the floor.

"Megan will bring back your memories and Peter will assist her." BC said.

Artemis nodded.

"Ok, now relax and close your eyes, you too Peter." Megan said.

 **In Artemis's mind.**

Artemis, Megan and Peter were at Artemis's house, well her memory.

"We start with bringing back your memories from your childhood." Megan said.

Peter then remembered how Artemis's childhood looked like.

"Megan there's something you need to know-"

Peter was cut off by a blond man who threw nine-year-old Artemis at the wall.  
He then took his knife and make a deep cut at little girls arm. Artemis then looked  
at her arm and saw a scar.

"If you get distracted by a teddy bear then I need to destroy that."

He then grabbed the teddy bear and with his knife cut his head, arms and legs off.  
Little Artemis watched it with fear. She was also trying to stop the bleeding from her arm.

"I will do the same thing to you if you don't be paying attention."

The Little girl went to her destroy toy and began to cry.

Memory disappeared.

"God, Artemis why you never told any of us that-"

"She told me about her family, she also told me why she didn't tell the team that."

"Why?" Both girls asked.

"She was afraid that you gonna judge her by who her family is. Sportsmaster, Cheshire."

 **After Artemis's childhood.**

"Ok, It's all from your childhood. Now it's gonna get better." Megan said hugging crying Artemis.

"How can you know that." Artemis said.

"It's our first meeting. When you joined the team."

Wally fell, first mission, another one and finally the memory that Peter was waiting for.  
They were at the park where he and Artemis met.

"You were waiting for that, don't you?" Megan said.

Peter just smiled and took Artemis's hand.  
They saw all four months. Artemis remembered everything.

"So, now will you kiss me?" Peter asked.

Artemis smiled and kissed him.

"Ok lovebirds, we need to go back." Megan said smiling.

"Do you think I should tell the team about who my family is?" Artemis asked.

"Yes. We won't judge you by who your family is." Megan said.

"Ok, I'm ready."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Normal life with you, it's all I need**

 **Mount Justice**  
 **Tuesday 05:24 p.m.**

* * *

Artemis told the team who her family is and why she didn't tell them earlier.  
Everyone was ok with even Wally. He had a big grin on his face.

"I'm so sorry guys." Artemis said.

"You don't have to be sorry, but your family should." Wally said.

Artemis smiled.

"But we want to know what happened to you?" Kaldur asked.

KF glared at Spiderman. Artemis was telling the team what happened. Peter could feel his anger growing up with every word.  
He was still mad at himself.

"But where did he went?" Connor asked.

"I don't know but he told me something about-GOD PETER YOU HAVE TO GO HOME HE SAID YOUR AUNT IS NEXT!" Artemis screamed.

Peter rush to his home.

 **Gotham City**  
 **Tuesday 05:54 p.m.**

* * *

May Parker just came back home from work. She was tired so she decided to fall to sleep.  
Venom was waiting for right moment but he was attacked by Capitan's shield.  
Thor sent a lightning bolt at Venom to kill the symbiote. Iron Man was waiting for Harry to get out of Venom  
so he could help him. The symbiote was gone, Venom was gone. In that moment Spiderman came in.

"Avengers? What are you doing here?"

"Fury sent us to destroy the symbiote. Now we will Osborn to the hospital." Iron Man said.

Spidey nodded and went to his room.

"Man...what a day."

 **Three weeks later.**

It was a graduacion day at Gotham Academy. Peter was looking for his aunt. He wanted to tell her that he and Artemis  
are moving to Palo Alto. They found a small house, it was near the college their going.

"Peter here!" May yelled.

Peter walked up to her.

"Ow Peter I'm so proud of you." She said hugging him.

"Thanks, Aunt May."

"So what's your next move?"

"Well, I and Artemis decided to move to Palo Alto." Peter said smiling.

May smiled.

"Then what are you waiting for. Go to her."

Peter hugged her once again and went to find Artemis.  
He found her. She was talking with WALLY.

"What the hell is he doing here." Peter thought.

Peter went to them. Wally saw him and what he did, left Peter frozen.  
He took Artemis hand, pulled her close to him and kissed her.  
She was shocked so much that after couple seconds she pushed Wally  
away and smacked him. Artemis turned and saw Peter.

"Pete I-"

"We kissed and she is leaving you." Wally said with an evil smile.

Peter didn't say anything. He just walked up to Wally and punched him knocking him out.  
He then looked at Artemis who was looking at Wally with anger.

"It's ok, I saw that you didn't want to kiss him." Peter said.

Artemis looked at him. She hugged him and kissed.

"So are you ready to start adult life with an idiot like me?"

She smiled.

"Of course I am. And I thought about what you said last night."

Peter asked her if she would stop begin hero and live a normal life with him.

"And?"

"I'm gonna miss jumping around the rooftops."

They smiled and went to park where they first met.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Living together pt.1**

 **Palo Alto  
Friday 8:34 a.m.**

* * *

Peter and Artemis moved to Palo Alto two days ago. They also left the team but they still  
had a contact with everyone. Their apartment wasn't big but it has charm.

Peter was lying on the bed with closed eyes. He woke up fifteen minutes ago but he didn't  
want to get up. Artemis was taking a morning shower. She got up at 7 a.m and did some  
exercise. Peter wasn't a morning person, he prefers to train at 6 p.m. He was just too lazy.

Artemis got out of the shower and walked to hers and Peter's bedroom. She had Oversize  
black T-shirt with Spiderman logo and gray shorts. She saw that Peter was still lying on  
the bed. She jumped on the bed and sat on Peter's stomach.

"I know that you're awake." Artemis said.

Peter opened his left eye.

"You are evil."

"I know." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Do you want to help me with breakfast?" She asked with a small smile.

"Sure but give me five minutes."

"No. You are getting up, right now."

Peter opened his right eye.

"Please sweetie, just five minutes."

Artemis looked at him with a pissed face.

"Ok, ok I'm getting up."

Artemis got off him so he could stand up. Peter stood up and stretched.  
He was wearing only boxers shorts. After stretching, Peter looked at  
his girlfriend who was staring at him.

"We need to make that breakfast fast, cause you look like you want to eat me." He said with a smirk.

Artemis blushed and went to the kitchen without a word. Peter went after her.

"So eggs with bacon or sandwiches?" He asked.

"Well with your _'staying in shape'_ in your way, I prefer sandwiches." She said smirking.

Peter walked up to her and hugged her from behind.

"Well, you weren't complaining one minute ago." He said and kissed her cheek.

"Can you give me a bread please?"

"Sure."

 **After thirty minutes.**

Peter and Artemis ate their breakfast. Peter went to the bathroom to take a shower. Artemis got an idea to  
join her boyfriend. She went to the bathroom and opened the door. Peter heard her.

"Next time I'll close the door, don't worry." He said.

"I heard that before."

"Me and my bad memory."

Peter then opened the shower door and saw that Artemis was undressed already.

"So, you're coming or you need my help."

"I think you could help me."

Peter smiled and walked up to her. He lifted her and started to kiss her.

"Are you gonna to take me to that shower or are we going to the bedroom."

"Shower is closer." He said and took her to take a shower with him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:** **Living together pt.2**

 **Palo Alto  
Friday 7:34 p.m.**

* * *

Peter was finishing his exercises and he was exhausted. Guess why.

"Come on Peter you need to do two hundred push-ups and after that you done." Artemis said.

She was sitting on Peter's back to _'help him with his workout'_ that what she said but Peter thought that she was  
torturing him.

"What the hell I did to you that you're torturing me here?!"

"I'm _torturing_ you cause, you are sooooo lazy and you could do only ten push-ups and be done."

Peter didn't say anything cause, she was right.

"One more...I'm done."

Artemis stood up and helped Peter who was lying on the floor.

"See you're still alive." She said.

"Yeah, but I feel like a zombie."

Peter fell on the bed.

"Hey, you need shower not-"

Peter throw a pillow at her.

"So you could rape me again?" Peter joked.

Artemis jumped on him with an evil smile.

"Rape huh. Well, guess I need to torture you now."

She took his web shooters and stick his wrists to bed so he couldn't move.

"Hey, that's not fair."

Artemis ripped off Petet's T-shirt and shorts leaving him only with his underwear.

"Ok, that's a rape."

Artemis removed Peter's boxers and saw that his little buddy was ready for work.

"Well if you want I can stop but your friend here isn't going to be happy about it." She said smirking.

"You're a devil you know that?"

"I know."

 **After three hours.**

Artemis was sleeping, her head was on Peter's chest. Peter, on the other hand, was awake.  
He couldn't sleep so he decided to take his phone and check what hour is.  
When screen turned on he saw a message from Ava. Peter then remembered that he didn't  
contact his friends over four months. He stood up and went to the living room to call  
Ava.

"Hello."

"Hey, Ava it's me, Peter."

"Hey Peter, how are you?"

"Good, I finally can tell Danny that I found harmony."

"And how's Artemis."

"Well she is good too, but she is evil."

Ava laughed. She knew that Artemis is trying to keep Peter in line.

"Why, she took your hamburger away when you were just an inch to bite it?"

"Very funny. She was helping me with my workout."

"Aw, poor you."

"Hey, even you probably couldn't keep up with her on your back doing push-ups."

"Heh your probably right."

"And how are you."

"I'm ok but now I'm really bored."

"Let me guess you're on the patrol don't you."

"You guess right."

Peter then noticed his Spiderman costume.

"But why are you on patrol?"

"SHIELD is still looking for Norman."

"Is he green and ugly again."

"Probably."

Peter looked at the foto of him and his team. He loved Ava like his sister and she loved him like her brother.

"You know that if any of you guys need my help-"

He stopped speaking when he heard a big noise.

"Tiger is everything ok?!"

Peter then heard laughing.

"Goblin." He thought and changed into his Spidey costume.

"I need to end this, now."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: End of the Goblin pt.1**

 **New York City  
Friday 9:32 p.m.**

* * *

Spiderman used zeta tubes to get to New York but what he saw, it was his biggest nightmare. New York, Tri carrier were destroyed. When Spidey looked up he saw  
Goblins, thousands of them.

"No, th-that can't be true. I need to find Fury and team and...come on Parker think, who can help you destroy Goblin and cure these poor people..STRANGE AND CONNORS."

Spiderman swung to Doctor Strange's house. He came inside and started looking for Strange.

"Doctor Strange! It's me, Spiderman. I need your help."

Strange showed himself.

"I'm sorry Spiderman but I tried to stop Goblin but, he is too strong."

"We can stop him but you have to help me find Curt Connors. He can help me create the antidote."

"I'll do my best."

Strange went to his room.

"You have to wait, Spiderman. It'll take a while."

"Fine but contact me as soon as you find Connors. I'm going to call for backup."

"What backup, everyone was turned into-"

"I know but I met some people that can help."

 **Palo Alto  
Friday 10:15 p.m.**

* * *

Artemis was walking around the whole house. She called Zatanna to talk.

"I can't believe that he did that!"

"Artemis, calm down. Maybe he went to throw out this costume." Zatanna said.

"Zatanna I know him, he wou-"

Artemis stopped talking when she turned on the TV and saw what was happening in New York.

"Artemis? Is everything alright?"

"Zee?"

"Yeah?"

Artemis opened the wardrobe and took her costume.

"I need your help."

 **Meanwhile in New York**

Spiderman was trying to contact Justice League but his communicator and cell phone were broken.

"What am I doing. If League knew about what is happening they would be here. Goblin probably does something with the signal."

Spiderman then saw a news's helicopter.

"Now I know that JL don't watch the news."

"Hello, Spiderman? I found out where is Connors location."

"Great! Where is it?"

"He is still in the Tri carrier. Goblins are that blind that they didn't saw him."

"Alright, when I find Connors we create the antidote and after that I'll bring him to you."

"Good luck Spiderman."

Spiderman was swinging to Tri carrier but something cut his web but he sticked to the wall.

"Great, now what."

When he looked at the bilding near him he saw Artemis, Zatanna and rest of the team, new and old members. JL was there as well.

"God I love her."

Spiderman jumped on the rooftop where his girlfriend and friends were.

"Can you tell me, what the hell were you thinking caming here alone!"

"I didn't knew that it was that bad."

Artemis sighed.

"Ok, It doesn't matter now. What do we need to do?"

"We have to divide into two groups. Group number one are Nightwing, Superboy, Artemis and Impuls. You guys will help me looking for Curt Connors in the Tri carrier.  
The rest of you will help Justice League fight the Goblins."

 **Tri carrier**

Spiderman, Artemis, Superboy, Nightwing and Impuls were looking for Connors for over an hour. Spiderman was losing hope.

"Hey honey, don't worry. We will find him and stop these little Wallys flying around."

Nightwing laughted at his friend's words.

"Little Wallys...hahahhahah"

"What they just like him. They are ugly, annoying and disgusting just like Wally." Artemis said smiling.

Peter smiled as well.

"Um guys, I think found him." Superboy said.

"Doctor Connors?"

"Spiderman! God I'm so glad to see that you are...normal."

"What happened here?"

"Goblin found a way to spread goblin serum all around the New York. After that he attacked us."

"Don't worry dock. We will win this fight, now I need you to help me and Nightwing with creating the antidote."

"Yes, yes of course but my lab is-"

"Brand new." Impuls said.

When they looked at him they saw that the lab was really brand new.

"Good job Impuls, now you, Artemis and Superboy need to cover us." Spiderman said.

"If you see little Wallys, kick their butts." Nightwing said.

"We'll do."

Spiderman jumped near Artemis, took off his mask and kissed her.

"Be careful."

"You too. Now go."

Peter took his mask on and went to the lab.

"Um, Artemis I see little Wallys." Impuls said.

Artemis looked at Superboy.

"Angry?"

"Always."

 **One hous later.**

Spiderman, Connors and Nightwing finally created the antidote.

"We have to spread this just like Goblin did or.." Nightwing said.

"Or?"

"We can ask Zatanna and Doctor Fate to do it."

"I like the option number two."

"You two can go. I stay here and make more of the antidote. Just in case."

"Alright. It's time to end this."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: End of the Goblin pt.2**

 **New York City  
Saturday 1:05 a.m.**

* * *

Nightwing and Spiderman came out of the lab to find the rest of their grup. They heard a loud boom from medbay, Spiderman saw a green smoke too.  
They rushed to medbay and saw that Impuls and Superboy turned into goblins. Spiderman didn't know why but then he saw Nova as goblin who had goblin serum.  
Artemis had only two arrows left. Nightwing throw a bombs to distruckt goblins and Spiderman broke the window so they could escape.

"Guys! Over here!" Spidey shouted.

Artemis and Nightwing rushed to the broken window. They jumped and landed on the street.

"Are you alright?" Spiderman asked Artemis.

"Well..." Artemis said showing a deep cuts on her legs.

Spiderman used his webs to stop the bleeding from his girlfriend's legs. After that he picked her up.

"I can-"

"Artemis..."

"Fine, but don't drop me." She said warpping her arms around Peter's neck.

"Nightwing, can you find Zatanna and tell her to meet us on Empire State Building's rooftop?"

Nightwing nodded and went to find Zatanna.

"Why Empire State Building?"

"Goblin probably spread his serum there. If Zatanna could use her spells, it will spread antidote everywhere. Maybe better then any machine." Peter said jumping from rooftop to  
rooftop.

"I hope you're right."

 **After twenty minutes.**

Spiderman and Artemis were on ESB's rooftop waitting for Zatanna.

"God, where is she?" Spiderman said holding antidote in his hand.

"She will be here, don't worry." Artemis said sitting on the ground.

Peter sat in front of her.

"Artemis I-I want to say that..I'm sorry for not telling you that I need to put that suit on again."

Artemis smiled.

"It's ok. Ow and you know, I found something in the wardrobe." Artemis said.

Peter looked at her.

"What is sh-RING." Peter thought.

He hided his face in his hands.

"I'm such an idiot! I should hide it everywhere but not in your costume."

Artemis loughed.

"Hey guys what's so funny?" Zatanna asked.

Spiderman stood up.

"Artemis probably tell you later. Now, can you-"

"Of course I can, I just need that antidote."

"Here." Spiderman gave Zatanna the antidote.

"Etativel!"

Zatanna levitate herself so high that Artemis and Peter couldn't see her.

"Ok, it's gonna be alrig-"

Spiderman was cut off by maniacal laughter.

"Ow Spiderman, do you really think that you can stop me?" Goblin asked.

"Do **you** really think that you can't lose?" Spiderman asked.

Goblin smirked.

"Let's ask your team, sorry your ex-team."

In that moment Spiderman was attacked by Iron Fist and Nova. Peter blocked their attacks and tried to knock them out but it was hard to fight and keep Artemis safe.  
She used her last two arrows to hit Goblin. Only one arrow was able to hit him.

"I hate archers!" Goblin screamed as he flew over to Artemis and Spiderman.

"NO!"

Spiderman was about to punch Goblin but Nova attacked him. Goblin cought Artemis by her throat.

"It's over! I won! You won't stop me! I'm Go-" Goblin dropped Artemis on the ground as he began to choke, just like Iron Fist and Nova.

"Just in time Zee." Peter said.

Iron Fist and Nova were normal again but Goblin was only knocked out.

"Ummm, what the hell hapenned?" Nova asked standing up.

"It's very long story."

 **Next day.**

 **Mount Justice  
** **5:47 p.m.**

* * *

"Really? You hided engagement ring in her costume? Idiot." Ava said.

Artemis was in medbay. Her leg was hurt very badly. Peter and Ava were going to visit her.

"Hey, we were-I didn't knew that- DAMN IT!"

 **Meanwhile in medbay.**

"Well that was very bad place to hide ring." Zatanna said sitting on Artemis' bed.

Megan was sitting on the chair next to Artemis' bed and she was laughing.

"Le-hahaha- me guess, you still have that ring?" Megan asked.

Artemis nodded with a smirk.

"Can we see it?" Zatanna asked.

"Sure, it's in my utility belt."

Zatanna took Artemis' utility belt and found beautiful engagement ring.

"Wow, It's beautiful." Megan said.

In that moment Peter and Ava came into the room. Peter froze when he saw Zatanna with a ring for Artemis.

"Umm...I..."

"Hey Parker. I think that you forget to ask Artemis about something."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Did you saw Kaldur yesterday?**

 **Mount Justice  
Sunday 6:00 p.m.**

* * *

 _"Hey, Parker. I think that you forget to ask Artemis about something." Zatanna asked with a smirk._

Megan, Ava, Zatanna and Artemis were staring at Peter. Peter couldn't handle it and he ran out of the room. After that, girls looked at Artemis. She didn't say anything.  
Artemis got off of her bed and sat on the wheelchair. She really needs to find Peter. Artemis had no idea why Peter does that, it was obvious that she will say _'yes'._

Peter was sitting on a chair near the main doors to the med bay. When doors opened Peter thought that was Ava or Zatanna, but it was Nightwing. From the look on his  
face, Peter could see that what's gonna happen isn't good.

"Peter listen, we need to talk about something."

"What?"

Nightwing sighed.

"Did you notice that Kaldur isn't around?"

Peter's eyes opened wild. He didn't saw Kaldur yesterday or today.

"Where is he?" Peter asked looking at his friend.

"After Tula's sacrifice, he was broken. He needed to go back to Atlantis, to clear his head. Of course, his bad luck didn't end. He's father _Black Manta_ is the new  
Light's member. We all know that Light is planning to-"

"Take over the JL, world blah, blah, blah. Just say what you want to say without the story I already know." Peter said.

"Kaldur needs help, your help. I planned to take Artemis but her injuries... ** _sigh_**...We need you to go undercover. We are going to fake your death and you will  
help Kaldur as a new villain, the Scarlet Spider."

"Wait, wha- why fake my death? Can't we just tell everybody that-"

"We can't. Kaldur's father made him his right hand. We can't risk, someone could blow his cover." Nightwing said.

Peter was silent. He didn't know what to do.

"And we can't tell Artemis that too."

"WHAT?! Why, she- she's-"

Nightwing put his hand on Peter's shoulder.

"Peter I know that you two are very close...I even heard about the ring but you know that Artemis is..well.. you know that when she's angry she can  
say things that she will regret. Probably after your death, the whole team will try to help her. Seriously, you know how close she is to Megan and Zatanna."

Peter was silent again. Artemis is his world, he hates when she cries or when she is upset. But if he doesn't go undercover and Light discover why Kaldur  
is really there. Not to help his father but to destroy the Light and save the day. He has to go and help him.

"Fine, I'll go but give me one week with Artemis. Ok?"

Nightwing nodded.

"God damn it. Where is he?" Boys heard Artemis was looking for Peter.

Peter looked at Nightwing.

"One week." Nightwing said and went to tell Artemis where Peter is.

Peter looked at the ground.

"What am I doing?" Peter thought.

"Babe? Why did you run out of the room like that?" Artemis asked.

"I-I don't know. I.."

Artemis put her hands on Peter's.

"Peter, I love you. If you were scared that I would say _'no'_ or break up with you, you were wrong. When I found this ring I was happy, so happy that I didn't kill you  
when I found you in this Goblin mess."

Peter looked at her. The way how she was looking at him, the way how she smiles. Peter couldn't stop himself and he kissed her with full passion.

"Artemis listen to me, I want you to know that I love you the most in the world. You are my everything. Remember that." Peter said looking at her eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"I just wanted you to know that."

"Hey Parker, you forgot something." Ava said and gave him ring.

Zatanna and Megan where near Ava.

"Ok. So now you won't let me run away, huh?"

"Just propose you idiot!" Girls shouted at Peter.

"OK, Ok jeez."

Peter got down on one knee.

"Artemis Lian Crock will you spend the rest of your life with an idiot like me?" Peter asked with a large smile on his face.

Artemis smiled as well.

"Yes, yes I will spend the rest of my life with idiot like you."

"I knew it!"

"MEGAN!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:** **Bad liar vs Artemis and super spy.**

 **Palo Alto**  
 **Monday 11:45 a.m.**

* * *

Peter and Artemis came back home. Artemis' leg still was a little bit damaged, but it was better than before. Peter helped his fiancée get to their home.  
They finally were at their home sweet home. Artemis was happy, but Peter was still thinking about his undercover mission. He needs to make a new  
Spider suit and make sure that Artemis won't see him doing that.

"God, I missed our home so much." Artemis said.

When she looked at the entry to corridor, she saw a little sweet fur ball. That ball was Artemis' and Peter's dog, Sam. Peter picked that name because,  
this dog was as lazy as Nova. Sam the dog was sleeping all the time. If you see him awake you are a champion. Really, it it that bad. But Peter and Arty  
still love him.

"Sam, come here doggy." Artemis called Sam. Sam rushed to his owner.

"Wow, did he just run? I am amazed." Peter said laughing.

"Me too. But hey, when we are on the walk he is running." Artemis said petting Sam.

"Yeah, he is running 'case of you are." Peter said.

"But still, he is running."

Peter got down and pet Sam too. He stopped when he heard his phone is ringing.

"Hello."

"Hey Peter, it's me Tony Stark."

"Hey Tony, how are you?"

"Good. I heard that you and your girlfriend are going to get married."

"Yeah, we are. But how-"

"I just know. Listen kid you are one of my good friends and I want to be the first person to give you and your fiancée a present. Well, presents."

"Thank you Tony but I don't know if I can-"

"You can take it Peter. You need to 'case I have already bought two of them and the third one is a job."

"What?"

"Well, I'm opening a new lab in Palo Alto and I need a scientist. Your aunt told me where you live and it's too far from the lab so I bought you a house

near the lab. And well, you need to get there somehow so I bought you a new car as well."

Peter was speechless.

"Hello? Peter your there?"

"Y-yeah, I am but.. Wow, Tony, I don't know what to say. Thank you!"

"You're welcome kid. The lab will open next year, but you can move to a new house. And don't worry I will pay your bills unless the lab's opening."

"It all sounds great, but I came back to hero business so that job w-"

"Don't worry, I made you the boss of that area, so you can jump around the rooftops at night or go on a very long mission."

"God, Tony, thank you!"

"Ok, enough with 'thank you' you earned it Peter."

"Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"How's Harry?"

"Symbiote is too strong, but we are still trying to cure him."

"Ok, thanks for the info, I need to go now."

"Ok. Bye Peter."

"Bye."

Peter looked down and saw Artemis, who was probably looking at him the whole time.

"What was that about?"

"You know Tony Stark, right."

"Yeah."

"Well, he is a friend of mine and he heard about the next step in our relationship.."

"And?"

"He already bought us a presents." Peter said with a large smile on his face.

"What presents?"

"Well a job for me, a new car and a new house near my new job."

A look on the Artemis' face was just... priceless.

"Babe? You're there?" Peter said laughing.

Artemis didn't say anything. She was just staring at him. Peter couldn't stop himself and he started to laugh so hard that he fell on the floor.  
After five minutes Peter stopped laughing and sat up on the floor. Artemis still has that look on her face.

"Wait, what?!" Artemis said. A small smile appeared on her face.

Peter was about to laugh again, but his phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Peter said still laughing a little.

"Hey sweety, good to hear you are in a good mood. I wanted to invite you and Artemis to a dinner today. I've got some good news for you." Aunt May said.

"Ok, we'll be there and we got some good news too."

"Fantastic, see you at the dinner later, honey."

"Bye aunt May."

"What now?" Artemis said, smiling.

"Aunt May invited us to a dinner today."

Artemis looked at the clock.

"Well, we've got six hours." she said with an evil smile.

Peter noticed her smile.

"And.."

"Well, since we are back to a hero game, I need to practice my aim on moving targets..." Artemis said looking at her fiance.

"Shit." Peter whispered, knows what's going to happen.

 **Gotham City  
Monday 5:40 p.m.**

* * *

"Peter, Artemis come in please." Aunt May said with a smile.

Peter and Artemis came in and went to the living room.

"So aunt May, what yo want to tell us?" Peter asked, taking Artemis by the hand.

"As I remember you two want to tell me something too, so go first."

"Well, I proposed to Artemis yesterday and she said yes."

When May heard that she immediately hugged her nephew and Artemis.

"That's great, I'm so happy for the two of you!"

"Thanks, aunt May, now what you want to tell us." Peter said, warping his left arm around an Artemis' shoulder.

May smiled.

"Phil!" May screamed.

"Phil?!" Peter shouted.

At that moment Phil Coulson came down the stairs.

"Hello Peter, Artemis."

"Aunt May what's he doing here?"

"I wanted to tell you earlier sweety. Phil and I are getting married." May said, showing Peter her engagement ring.

"What?!"

"Peter, calm down. I love May and I will take good care of her." Phil said.

Peter sends him a death glare.

"Ok, how about you boys talk while I and Artemis prepare dinner." May said.

"Sure." Phil said.

May and Artemis went to the kitchen, leaving Peter and Phil in the living room.

"Peter, I promise you May will be safe and happy with me. I won't let anyone hurt your aunt ever again." Phil said, putting a hand on Peter's shoulder.

Peter sighed.

"Ok, Coulson. I believe you. When is the wedding?"

"Next Tuesday." Phil said with a smile.

Peter's eyes opened wide. On next Monday he's going to the mission where he will fake his death. Phil could see that Peter was acting weird.

"What's wrong?" Phil asked, curious.

"Um, nothing. I-I'm just surprised that you guys are so fast with your decisions.

Phil didn't believe him.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Peter said nervously.

"Boys! The dinner is ready!" May screamed.

Phil and Peter came to the kitchen. Artemis and aunt May were already sitting on the chairs ready to eat. Phil sat next to May. Peter looked at the chair.

"Umm, Aunt May?" Peter asked blushing.

"Yes Pete?"

"Can I put the pillow on the chair to sit on it." Peter said.

Aunt May sent him ' _why the hell you need that for'_ look.

 **(Flashback)**

Peter was trying his best to not get shot by Artemis. She placed a shield to aim on his ass.

"Babe please! I promise that I won't go out like that without telling you again! Just stop P-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

 **(End of the flashback)**

"I sat on the spike." Peter said embarrassed.

Artemis laughed.

"Ok, Peter you can put the pillow on your chair." Aunt May said with laughter.

 **After thirty minutes.**

May and Artemis were talking about May's wedding while Peter was trying his best to avoid Coulson's eyes on him. May noticed it.

"Phil stop that!"

"I'm sorry darling, I was just thinking if Peter wants to help me test SHIELD's new lie detector." Phil said smiling.

"Come on Peter do it." Artemis said.

Peter was sure after that he's going to be dead. Just like Nightwing.

"Do I really need to?" Peter asked nervously.

Artemis could see that he was sweating. She stood up and turned Peter's chair so he was now facing her.

"Talk. Now."

 **Wayne Manor**  
 **Monday 7:05 p.m.**

* * *

Nightwing was practicing his skills. When he finished his phone rang. He looked at it and saw that Artemis was calling.

"Hey, Arty. What's up?"

"YOU. ARE. DEAD. YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Rage and sadness**

 **Wayne Manor  
** **Monday 7:05 p.m.**

* * *

 _"YOU. ARE. DEAD. YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Artemis shouted._

"Wh-What did I do?" Dick asked he was scared as shit.

"Ow, you know what I'm talking about. You've got twenty minutes to fake your death 'case if I see you alive, YOU'RE GOING TO WISH YOU WERE DEAD!" With that Artemis hanged up.

Dick was sweating like he was in the sun. He knows that Artemis is coming to kill him. He is trying to find Alfred to tell him that he can't let Artemis into the Manor.

"Where the hell is he!" Dick whispered.

"GRAYSON!"

"AAAAHHHHH!"

 **Meanwhile, on the outside of the Wayne Manor.**

Peter was standing next to his car. Artemis didn't punch him or scream at him. After he told her everything she told him that now they are going to visit Nightwing.  
When Peter was driving Artemis called Dick. They were like five minutes away from the Manor. Peter could see an anger in Artemis' eyes. Shit, she doesn't need  
her bow to kill Dick, she just needs to look at him. Peter could hear Nightwing's scream. It was a little funny to him that the son of the Batman is screaming like a little girl because of a twenty-year-old woman.

But hey, Artemis was a successor of the green hood and bow. Peter stopped thinking when his phone rang. It was his sweet and innocent Artemis.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Peter asked nervously.

"Get your ass here. NOW!" Artemis ordered.

Peter didn't answer, he just rushed to the Manor. On his way, he meets Alfred.

"Welcome to the Wayne Manor Mr. Parker. Ms. Crock is with Mr. Grayson in the training room. Please follow me."

Alfred helped Peter get to the training room. When he was standing near the door, he heard Dick's sobs. Artemis was standing next to Nightwing whose was lying on the  
floor. Artemis probably kicked him in the...you know.

"Sit here. RIGHT FUCKING NOW!" Artemis shouted at Peter, who done what he was told.

"Now can you two tell me, WHY NOONE OF YOU ASSHOLES DIDN'T WANT TO TELL ME THAT MY FUTURE HUSBAND IS GOING TO FAKE HIS DEATH!"

"W-We - I thought that if we won't tell you, you would be more 'convincing' as a heartbroken person." Nightwing said sitting up.

Artemis was about to attack Nightwing and probably kill him, but her phone rang. It was Oliver Queen.

"I'm a little busy now, Ollie."

"I'm sorry Artemis, but this is very important. Not only to me but to the whole Star City."

" **(sigh)** Fine, what do you want?"

"You need to get to Arrow Cave. I want to give you something and see a look on your face."

"If you want to give me that chili of yours I swear that I will kill someone today." Artemis said with anger.

"Don't worry it's not chili."

"Ok, I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"See you later then."

Artemis looked at Peter.

"I need to go to Arrow Cave but you are going home and pack our stuff so we can move into that new house before your fucking fake your death. And Grayson, beware."

After that Artemis went to Zeta tubes to teleport to Arrow Cave leaving Peter and Dick on the floor.

"What has she done to you that you were screaming like a seven-year-old girl?"

"You don't want to know. But I can tell you that it was FUCKING PAINFULL!"

 **Arrow Cave.**

Ollie was looking at his Green Arrow costume. He was Green Arrow for so long. He wants to start a normal life, with Dinah.

Next to his costume was an Artemis' costume, but not her original one. It was the new Green Arrow costume for her (the costume looks like in Injustice 2).  
Ollie was...happy. Artemis is like his daughter. Before she appeared in his life he thought that Roy is going to be the next Green Arrow but his temper  
and the state he's in. Artemis is better than Roy. He is standing in one place, Artemis develops. Hell one week ago, she beat Ollie. She hit more moving  
targets, then him. She was ready, Olli knows that.

"Recognized Artemis B07."

"What is it, Ollie?" Artemis asked calmly.

Ollie smiled at her.

"Look around."

Artemis looked around.

"What?"

"You really don't see it?" Ollie asked.

Artemis looked around again, she saw the new Green Arrow costume.

"Don't tell me that you want to fit in that." Artemis joked.

"That's not mine, It's yours."

"But it has a Green Arrow symbol... Are you doing what I think you're doing?"

"And what do you think I'm doing?"

Artemis pointed at Green Arrow costume and at herself.

"Congratulations... Green Arrow." Ollie said with a smile.

 **Palo Alto  
Monday 9:45 p.m.**

* * *

Peter was finishing packing his and Artemis' stuff. He decided to take a break. Peter sat on the couch next to Sam. He was sleeping of course.  
Peter looked at the photograph of him and Artemis when they were eighteen. It was their second date, He took her to an amusement park.  
Everything was easy back then. And now, Peter is going on the mission where he's going to be only with Kaldur and it's about seventy-five percent that he will die on that mission.

Or Artemis will kill him when she comes back home.

"I need a cold shower. Hey, Sam."

"Grrrr."

"If you see Artemis, run."

"Grrr."

"Really dude, she is so mad that she could kill Batman with one glare."

"Grrrr."

"No, I'm not kidding."

"Grrr."

"You didn't see her she was... what the fuck am I doing. I'm talking to my own dog like he is a human. What an idiot."

"Grrr."

Peter stood up and was about to go take a shower but Artemis came back.

"H-Hey, Baby. What GA said to you?" Peter asked nervously.

Artemis didn't answer she just pointed at the bag she was carrying with her.

"What's that."

Artemis sat next to Sam and handed Peter the bag.

"See for yourself." She said looking at the TV.

Peter was scared that she brought a bomb to kill him. Avoiding his thoughts and trusting his spider-sense he opened the bag.

"Wow, is that Green Arrow costume for you, that Ollie told me ab...SHIT."

Artemis jumped on Peter sending them both on the ground.

"YOU KNEW AND DIDN'T TOLD ME!"

"Please don't kill me."

Peter was ready to be punched but he felt something dropped on his face. When he opened his eyes he sees that Artemis is crying.  
She got off Peter and rushed to the bathroom and she closes the door. Peter stood up and goes to the bathroom door.  
He can hear Artemis' sobs.

"Artemis, baby what happened?" Peter asked.

"What happened! The guy I love the most in the world doesn't trust me!"

Peter was shocked. He didn't know what to say or do. He lied his forehead on the door.

"And probably doesn't love me..."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Fight**

 **Palo Alto  
** **Monday 10:00 p.m.**

* * *

"And probably doesn't love me..." Artemis whispered, but Peter heard that.

Peter was quiet. He made a mistake and now he needs to fix it. But how. He is trying to open the door without destroying it.

"Fuck it." Peter thought and destroyed the door without hitting Artemis, who was sitting on the floor still crying.

Peter got down on the floor and hugged her.

"Stop, just stop. You know that I love you. I love you with all my heart."

Artemis pushed him off her.

"No, you don't! If you love me you would tell me about that you're going undercover or heck, even give me a hint about Green Arrow's retirement!"

"But Nightwing said-"

"I don't give a fuck about what he said! I give a fuck about what you didn't tell me!" Artemis said and went to the living room.

Peter was starting to get angry. He stood up and goes after her.

"OK, I GET THAT YOU'RE MAD AT ME BUT THIS IS OUR LAST WEEK TOGETHER BEFORE I GO ON THAT MISSION!"

"OW SO NOW YOU WANT ME TO FORGET ABOUT THAT YOU ARE GOING TO 'DIE' ON THE MISSION I DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT EITHER AND JUST CHILL!"

They were screaming so loud that Sam woke up and now was looking at his owners.

"YES, I DO WANT YOU TO CHILL BECAUSE IT'S OUR LAST WEEK AND I WANT TO SPEND IT WITH YOU IN A HAPPY MOOD!"

Artemis laughed.

"You want? What about me, huh? Do you care what I want?"

"OF COURSE I DO!"

"Ok. Do you KNOW what I want NOW?" Artemis asked, punching Peter on the chest.

"No, I don't know."

"Let me show you then." Artemis said.

What she did shocked Peter. She took off her engagement ring and throw it at him.

"I don't want to marry a guy who doesn't trust me." Artemis said, took her bag with Green Arrow costume and got out of the house.

Peter didn't do anything to stop her, he was just staring at the ring. He doesn't know if Artemis did that because of the situation or because she just doesn't  
want to be with someone like him. Peter was so angry at everything that he needed to punch someone. He grabbed his Spiderman costume and went to Zeta tubes  
to teleport to still destroyed New York City.

 **With Artemis and Megan in Star City.**

Artemis needed someone to listen to her and give her advice what to do and tell her if she didn't go too far with throwing that ring at Peter.  
She changed into her new GA costume and asked Megan if she wants to patrol Star City with her. After stopping a few crimes, they decided to take a break on the rooftop.  
Artemis was sitting on the edge and Megan was still standing.

"So, what's wrong? You were pretty pissed the whole night."

"It's just... Peter and I had a fight." Artemis said not looking at her best friend.

"Was it that bad?"

"I throw a ring at him and told him that I don't want to marry a guy who doesn't trust me."

"What?! Artemis, of course, he trusts you, he loves and he showed that multiple times."

If only Megan knew what was the fight about exactly.

"Megan he lied to me! And If I wouldn't squizz that out of him, he would still lie to me." Artemis said.

"What? Did he cheated on you?"

"No, but he didn't tell me about that whole Goblin invasion and about another thing. I just.. let's say that we got married already and he is lying to me. It's not right Megan"

Megan sat next to emerald archer and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Artemis, listen. As long as I know Peter, I know he would do anything to make you happy and make you feel loved. If he lied to you, it's mean that he had his reasons."

Green Arrow looked at Miss M.

"You think?"

"Just call him and tell that you didn't mean that." Martian said with a smile.

" _ **(sigh)**_ You're right. Thanks, Megan."

"AAAAAHHHH"

"You heard that?"

"That scream came from there. Come on."

Artemis and Megan rushed to the alleyway.

"What's wrong baby girl, not so bold now, huh."

"Let me go you loser." Blond girl in the pink costume said.

"Who the hell are you anyway, I didn't see that Green Ashole got a new speedy."

"Not your business!"

"Ok, OK let me count to three If Robin Hood shows up I let you go but if he won't... You will never speak again."

"One.."

 **Arrow.**

"Two.."

 **Aim.**

"Three..."

 **Fire.**

As the thug was about to attack his victim an arrow hit him and knocked him out. A girl fell on the floor. She knew that arrow. One of them saved her father once a few years ago.

"Hey, kid. Are you ok? "

Girl's eyes went from an arrow that saved her to the person who shot that arrow.

"Yeah, I'm ok."

"Why do you wear this costume?" Green Arrow asked the girl who had costume was very similar to Artemis' old one but it was pink and had a white skirt.

"I wanted to help people like Green Arrow like... wait a minute you're that girl who was with him and saved my father five years ago! You're Green Arrow now!"

Artemis didn't say anything she just smiled. It was nice that people recognized her.

"Wow. Can I patrol with you please, please."

"I'm sorry..."

"Cissie, Cissie King-Jones."

"Ok, Cissie listen. You can't go on patrol with me, it's too dangerous."

Cissie looked at the ground but an idea came to her mind.

"Could you train me then? I could be your sidekick." Cissie asked with hope.

 **"Wow, your first night as Green Arrow and you already have fans."**

 **"Megan."**

Artemis looked up to see Megan smiling at her.

"Please."

"Listen, kid. I think about it, now go home and don't get yourself in trouble again. Ok?

"Ok." Cissie said sadly.

A young girl was about to go out of the alleyway but Green Arrow stopped her.

"Take that. I will contact you when I make a decision." Artemis said with a smile.

Cissie smiled and hugged Green Arrow.

"Ok, ok. Now go home your parents are probably terrified for you."

After that Cissie went to her home. Artemis went to Megan.

"Seriously, fans."

Megan just smiled.

"You should go home and talk with him."

Artemis nodded and went back home.

 **Palo Alto  
Tuesday 01:00 a.m.**

* * *

Artemis came back home. Sam was sleeping on the floor next to her ring. She walked to her dog and pets him. After that, she picks up her ring.

"See Sam, your owners are the biggest idiots in this world."

"Grrrr."

Artemis turned to see that doors to the house are opening. It was Peter.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Devil says sorry?!**

 **Palo Alto  
** **Tuesday 01:00 a.m.**

* * *

When Artemis saw Peter, she was shocked. He was totally drunk and had some bruises and cuts. He had a case with him too. **  
**

"AAWW, look who decided to punch me some more." Peter said trying to stand still.

"Peter, what the hell happened to you? And why are you drunk? You hate alcohol." Artemis said.

"Answer to question one: it's a long story. A-a-shit. Answer t-to question two: I'm drunk because a woman I love broke up with me. AND from now on I love alcohol."

Artemis didn't say anything. She never saw Peter like that. She was blaming herself. If she acted cooler and just talk with him instead of scream at him.

"Wh-hat's wrong Arty? Where did your sharp tongue go, huh? Aren't you going to call me your biggest mistake?" Peter said getting closer to a place where Artemis was standing.

"What?! No, Peter, you are not my mistake. I love you. I'm so sorry for what I told you earlier." Artemis was trying so hard not to cry but her voice was cracking with every word.

Peter sat on the couch and starts laughing.

"Stop lying. I know that you don't love me and that you don't mean that apologize." Peter said looking at her.

"Peter, I'm not lying. I love you! I-I just... when you told me about that undercover mission I wasn't mad. In first seconds I was terrified. What if Kaldur really is evil now?  
What if someone discovers you are a mole? Do you know how much it hurts me that I might not see you again?!"

Peter's head was down like he was looking at the ground.

"Peter?"

Artemis shakes his shoulder.

"He's fucking asleep. I'm telling him that I'm scared as shit about his safety... Ok, Artemis calm down you don't want to screw this up too."

Artemis lied Peter on their bed. She came back to living room to turn off the light. She sees the case Peter broth home. Artemis couldn't stop herself and opened the case.

"He wasn't just in the bar. Someday I will kill you, Parker."

 **Next morning.**

Peter woke up. His head was aching and he was feeling dizzy. He went to the bathroom to take a cold shower. He nearly killed himself when he dropped a soup and fell because he stood on it but whatever. After that, he put some t-shirt and pants on and went to the kitchen. Artemis made breakfast, ate it already. She was waiting for  
Peter to get to the kitchen.

"Hey."

Artemis looks at Peter.

"Hey. How's your head?"

"Hurts."

"Well don't think that if you drink like it's the end of the world your head is going to be fine."

Peter was silent.

"Could you please tell me what the hell you were doing when I went on a patrol."

Peter placed his forehead on one of the cupboards.

"Well..."

* * *

 _Spiderman was in the destroyed building that couldn't be fixed. He starts to punch everything that is in his way._

 _"Who needs the second half. I'm going to be fine without her!"_

 _Spiderman took a rock and throw it at the wall destroying it._

 _"I don't need her. I don't need to feel the touch of her hand!"_

 _Another rock, another punch._

 _"I don't need to hear her voice or to hear her heartbeat. I can sleep without hearing that!"_

 _Spiderman stopped when he felt that building is going to fall down._

 _"I think I'm done here." With that, he jumps out of the building that fell right after his escape._

 _"Guess the city cleaning is going to be faster now. What's the matter, kid?"_

 _Spidey jumped when he heard Capitan America's voice._

 _"Cap, w-what are you doing here?"_

 _Capitan helped Spiderman to get up._

 _"Avengers are helping to fix the city. Well me, Thor and black widow. Tony and doctor Baner are trying to get rid of what's left of Venom in Harry's body."_

 _"Can I go visit him?"_

 _"I think you can but you still didn't answer my question."_

 _Spiderman sighed._

 _"I think my fiancée broke up with me."_

 _"You 'think'."_

 _"Well, she threw a ring at me and told me that she doesn't want to marry a guy who doesn't trust her and went out."_

 _"Did she move out?"_

 _"No. But she probably will."_

 _"If she loves you she won't. Trust me on this, now get moving cause Tony won't let you in when he's done with tests."_

 _"Right. Thanks, Cap."_

 _Spiderman is swinging to STARK Tower. The city is getting back to normal, some buildings are fixed but there still is a lot of work to do._

 ** _After fifteen minutes._**

 _Spiderman was waiting for Tony to open the doors. He called him like five minutes ago._

 _"The hell is he-"_

 _Tony opens the door._

 _"I was taking a nap for your information. What do you want kid?"_

 _"I want to visit Harry."_

 _"You can't."_

 _"But-"_

 _"You. Can't."_

 _"How long is this going to take?"_

 _"I don't know Peter but I promise you, when I cure him I'll call you."_

 _"If I still be alive."_

 _"What did you do to her, again."_

 _"It's a very long story."_

 _"How about you tell me that story having a drink with me?"_

 _"Sure."_

* * *

"Then Hulk came to the room and started to drink with us and... look I know that went too far with drinking but you-"

"I screamed at you and do stupid think and I'm sorry about that." Artemis said drinking her coffee.

Peter was shocked. Artemis never, ever said that she is sorry after a fight.

"What did you say?"

Artemis glared at him.

"You heard what I said."

"Yes, sorry."

"You still didn't tell me about your classic Spiderman costume. It looks like you were swimming in a fire. Oh and that."

Artemis stood up and took a blanket of...well standing Scarlet Spider costume.

"What the hell is that?"

"It's my costume for a mission and it's standing cause it's a little bit like Iron Spider costume. It can change my voice and has new web shooters." Peter said standing up.

He walked to Artemis.

"Babe, I'm sorry. I should told you about this mission."

Artemis sighed.

"Don't talk about it ok. Let us have a great week without fights." Artemis said hugging Peter.

"Sounds like a plan."

Artemis slipped her hands under Peter's t-shirt.

"Hey, what these hands doing there, huh?"

"You still need to make up to me that you told me that lies." Artemis said with a fake _you-hurt-me_ face.

"I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

Artemis gave him an evil smile.

"Oh, you totally are."

Peter laughed.

"I love you, you little devil."

"I love you too."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: After a week without seeing each other**

 **Palo Alto  
Monday 4:05 p.m.**

* * *

It was a whole week without him, last time she saw him was when they were saying goodbye to each other. After his 'death' the team was making sure Artemis was ok.  
Artemis didn't want to talk with anyone, she focused on studying. She was one of the best students in college but now, she is the best. Her daily routine was: wake up at 5  
in the morning, eat, bathroom, quick studying, college, come back home, picking up calls and saying _'I'm ok'_ , more studying, eat, bathroom, sleep. And patrolling sometimes.

Sometimes she was waking up with a scream, sweating cause of the nightmare. But what was even worse than that, is the cold bed. Nobody to cuddle, nobody to tell  
her ' _I'm here, I will protect you. You're safe with me.'_ Even when Sam was sleeping next to her, it just wasn't the same. When Artemis couldn't get back to sleep she  
is going on patrol. She told Ollie about Cissie, he is training her till Artemis is feeling better, so when Peter come back from the dead.

Today Megan and Zatanna are going on pizza with Artemis. They are treating Artemis like a little baby. This was pissing Artemis the most. Everyone who knows about Peter's  
'death' is treating her like she was made from glass. She doesn't need their pity. But people who did not care about her filings like her favorite girl who was stalking Peter for  
three years, Linda Park. Once she and Artemis met on Artemis' way home Linda asked her: _Why the hell you are wearing that ring his dead you dumbass._ Thanks to Linda's luck, Artemis was too exhausted to argue with her.

The second person who was trying to _'use a chance'_ was Wally West. He was trying to ask her out, he would be with her on patrol and tell her about that he saw Peter  
cheated on her when he was alive and another dumbshit to make her change her mind. Artemis was thinking what would happen if Park and West were dating.

"Artemis? It's me, Zatanna. Can you open the door?"

Artemis opened the door to let Zatanna in. First thing Zatanna does is hugging Artemis.

"Hey, Arty. How are you?" Zatanna asked letting go of the archer.

"I'm ok. Where's Megan?"

"She is going to be a little late. She and Conner had a fight again." Zatanna said walking to the kitchen.

"About Lagoon boy or her using her powers?" Artemis asked following her best friend.

"Both."

They were silent for a long moment.

"Artemis, are you sure you're ok?"

"Zatanna stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Treating me like a child. If I said I'm ok, then I'm ok."

"I'm just worried about you." Zatanna said a little hurt.

"I'm sorry Zee, it's just... I miss him."

 **Atlantic Ocean  
** **Monday 6:45 p.m.**

* * *

Peter was lying on the bed in his room. He was thinking about Artemis, is she alright. Kaldur said that mission can last a couple months. The only think that was on plus:  
Nobody can walk to his room. Peter took some photos of him and Artemis. Prom night, Artemis was looking so beautiful in the gray silk dress. Getting Sam from the shelter for dogs. Artemis and her niece Lian. Artemis would never say that but she would be a great mother.

"Scarlet Spider report to my office." Manta said through the communicator.

Peter sighed. He hides the photos and puts his mask on.

 **In Manta's office.**

When Scarlet Spider made it to the office Kaldur was already there and not only Kaldur. There were Terror Twins and Icicle Jr. too.

"Who the hell is this?" Tommy Terror asked pointing at Scarlet Spider.

"This is Scarlet Spider my son's right hand. Now I want all of you to bring here Blue Beetle. The Light needs to know what he can do." Manta said.

"Sure but, where can we find him?" Icicle Jr asked.

"Mount Justice." Kaldur said.

 **"It isn't going to be pretty."** Peter thought.

 **Hall of Justice  
Tuesday 1:00 a.m.**

* * *

Nightwing was sitting on the chair drinking his coffee. Kaldur gave him flash drive, there is everything that Reach and Light are planning to do. Blue Beetle was kidnapped and Mount Justice is destroyed but Dick thinks that was worth it.

 _"Green Arrow B07."_

"What the hell happened?" Artemis asked with anger.

"It was necessary."

"Really?"

"Artemis, Kaldur needed to prove to Light that he's on their side." Nightwing said standing up.

"I thought that he proved that when he 'killed' Peter."

"I guess that didn't convince everyone."

"YOU GUESS!"

"The cave is just a place! Look I'm sorry you lost your things that were there."

"Are you serious!" Artemis shouted pushing Nightwing on the chair.

"I don't care about that jokes! I'm worried about Peter, terrified for him. You put him right in that fish's hands!"

"Artemis we're talking about Kaldur here."

"I know but, he lost so much and he discovered that his father is Black Manta. Are you sure he doesn't play you?"


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: kidnapping**

 **Palo Alto  
8:30 p.m.**

* * *

It was four months since Peter went undercover. Artemis had som serious problems with Avengers cause of that. Especially with Hulk. It took her two months to go to STARK Tower and tell everyone about Spiderman's death. Everyone reacted in their own way. Cap, Tony and Black Widow told Artemis that if she needs something they will help her.  
Thor was looking at the floor. And Hulk... told Artemis that if she doesn't bring Kaldur to him, he will find him on his own. After that, he walked out of the room destroying some things. Coulson already told Peter's old team so Artemis didn't need to go through this. She really liked Peter's old team. She loved to tease Peter with Ava by her side. Playing video games with Sam. Listening to music with Dany. Watching football wit Luke. They were like family. Aunt May knew before Peter 'died'.

Today Artemis decided to relax. She turned her cell phone off, took her favorite book and sat on the couch with Sam on her lap. Sometimes Artemis really thought that Peter  
was dead. It was just so weird to not hearing bad jokes in the house or not screaming on him to get down from the ceiling. Artemis smiled at the memory of Peter beg her to  
let him sleep with her on a comfy bed and not on the couch cause he forgot about Valentine's day.

"Hey there Arty!"

Artemis looked up and saw that Wally was in her house.

"HOW the-"

"Doesn't matter. But what matter is, you." Wally said taking, sleeping Sam off her lap.

After that, he sits right next to her. Artemis could feel that something was wrong.

"You know that I can help you, babe."

Artemis was looking at him like at a total idiot.

"What are you talking about."

Wally smiled like a jerk.

"You know since our super bug is dead, you don't have a man here to meet your needs." He said getting closer to her.

"If you think that I would screw with you, you were very, very wrong flash boy."

"I don't believe you. How possible you can resist a good-looking and sexy man like me cause I can't resist a hot goddess like you."

"Goddess... Really?" Artemis thought.

Wally was very stubborn this time. He lined close to Artemis so she was now lying to avoid his touch. Wally took a chance and placed her hands on above her head.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Artemis shouted trying to get out off Wally's grip.

He didn't answer and started kissing her neck. Artemis was trying to get free but Wally was too strong.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Come on, you know you want this."

"SAM!"

Dog wakes up hearing his name. When Sam saw that his owner is in danger he attacks the intruder. Wally jumped off Artemis and gets an angry dog off him.

"I'll be back, don't worry, you will be mine." With that, Wally zipped off the house.

Artemis got up and pets Sam.

"Good boy. If you see him here. Make sure he will get out fast."

"Grrrr."

Artemis sat on the floor. She starts crying.

"Please Peter, come back to me."

 **Outside.**

"Did you took the photo?" Wally asked.

A black hair woman showed him a photo of him and Artemis ' _make out'._

"I still don't know why you need that photo, Peter is dead.

"Believe me, Linda, my best friend told me that he isn't. He just didn't want to be with her."

Linda laughed.

"Took him long enough. When can I see him?"

"Soon."

 **Atlantic Ocean  
** **1:02 a.m.**

* * *

Peter was making his way to Kaldur's room. The team was here and rescued blue beetle and others, it suppose to be an easy mission but of course, Miss M couldn't stop herself from nearly killing Kaldur. And now she knows that this whole thing is just an undercover mission and now Peter didn't know what to do. When Peter came to Kaldur's  
room he saw Simon and Black Manta.

"Scarlet Spider, nice to meet you, I've heard so much about you." Simon said sitting on the chair next to Kaldur's bed.

"What is this?" Scarlet Spider whispered.

"Simon will cure my son, have a problem with that?"

"No boss, but I know Miss Martian's tricks and so does Simon. She could left some kind of virus on Kaldur's mind. On your place, I wouldn't risk. We need to bring Miss Martian."

Simon stood up.

"Manta I won't risk. She has done a numb on me before. I don't want to go through that again." Simon said and left the room.

"Alright, go find her. Deathstroke will go with you."

 **"Awsome."**

 **Megan's uncle apartment.**

Megan needs to talk with Artemis. After what she discovered, she really needs to talk to her.

"Hey Artemis, it's Megan. Would you go on patrol with me? We can patrol Star City."

"Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, something is."

 **Star City  
2:34 a.m.**

* * *

Miss M and Green Arrow were in scrap-heap. Great place to put teleporter by the way.

"What is it, Megan?"

"Nightwing sent the team to rescue blue and I-why you and Nightwing lied?" Megan said with tears in her eyes.

"How-Megan did you..."

"Fried Kaldur's mind... yes."

"Glad you remember."

GA and Megan turned and saw Deathstroke and Scarlet Spider.

"I'll take Green Arrow, you Miss Martian."

"Ok."

Scarlet Spider jumped and kicked Green Arrow sending her out off sight.

"Ouch. That hurt."

Scarlet Spider looked If Deathstroke was far away.

"Alright we-" Peter was cut off when Artemis lifted his mask to his nose and kissed him.

Peter brought her closer and deepened the kiss. After five minutes they broke apart.

"God, I missed you so much, Peter." Artemis said hugging Peter.

"I missed you too, and because of that I'm taking you with me as a prisoner." Peter said and webbed her hands.

"Scarlet, I've got Miss Martian."

"We're taking Green Arrow too. So Miss Martian has a company."

"Go fuck yourself." Green Arrow shouted.

"Shut up!" Scarlet punched Green Arrow in her belt to break it.

"The hell ar-"

"She could send SOS with that thing. We better leave it there." Scarlet said webbing belt to the car.

"Ok, we're done here let's go." Deathstroke said.

 **Atlantic Ocean  
4:56 a.m.**

* * *

"What is she doing here." Manta asked seeing Green Arrow sitting next to Megan.

"She will be in my room, if Miss M won't cooperate I'm going to hurt Green Arrow." Scarlet Spider said.

Manta looked at him.

"Good job kid."

Manta walked up to Megan.

"Listen if you don't fix my son in three days your friend here will suffer." After that, he turned to face Green Arrow.

"I hope you don't have arachnophobia. SCARLET!"

"Yes, boss?"

"Take her to your room and make sure to give her warm welcome."

"NO!" Megan shouted.

"Deal is clear: fix my son or you and your friend will die."

 **Peter's room**

"I'm sorry about the belt but I needed to left the clue for Nightwing."

"It's ok babe but you know what isn't?"

"What happened?"

"West came to our new house and nearly raped me!"

Peter was shocked and angry as fuck.

"I will deal with that bastard as soon as I see him."

"Good but now come here..." Artemis ordered taking her mask off.

"Have I mentioned how much I missed you."

* * *

 **Spawn Hades: Thanks for suggestions ;)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Progress**

 **Atlantic Ocean**

 **2:56 p.m.**

* * *

Peter and Artemis were lying on the bed. Peter knew that Manta wants to see that Green Arrow had some good beating. He needed to cut Artemis in few places, some bruises. He really didn't want to do that.

"Scarlet Spider bring Green Arrow to my son's room. Miss Martian need to see what you did to her friend." Manta said through the communicator.

Peter looked at Artemis.

"You need to play that you're knocked out."

"What if he thinks about putting me in cell or something worse?"

Peter kissed her.

"You seriously think that I would let anything bad happen to you?"

Artemis smiled at his words.

"No, never."

Peter returned the smile.

"Okay, we need to go. Come on."

 **Kaldur's room**

Miss Martian was trying to fix Kaldur's mind but she wasn't strong enough. Manta noticed that and he wasn't happy about it.

"Do you really hate your friend that much? You know that if you don't cure my son Scarlet Spider will kill her. In front of you."

Megan was looking at Kaldur. She needs help to cure him.

In that moment Scarlet Spider is walking into the room with unconscious Green Arrow in his arms. Manta speaks to Miss M.

"Tell me Martian, are you happy that she is in that state?"

"No." Megan answered.

"So why aren't you fixing my son?"

 **"Peter please I need your help. I can't cure Kaldur, I'm too weak."**

 **"Sure Megan but how?"**

 **"You need to go into his mind with me. It is the only way."**

 **"How long It will take? You know that I need to keep you AND Artemis safe."**

 **"I know, right after I cure Kalfur I'll take me and Artemis to safety. Don't worry about that."**

 **"(SIGH) Ok."**

"Boss, I can watch Miss Martian and get her to work."

"What about Green Arrow?"

"Don't worry, she can stay here. I will watch them both."

Black Manta was quiet for a moment.

"Fine but watch out here. If you need me I'll be in my office."

Manta walked out of the room.

(Deadstroke isn't watching them. In the room aren't any cameras.)

"Ok, you can wake up honey."

Peter placed Artemis on the floor.

"Megan what's wrong? Please don't tell me that you can't fix Kaldur." Artemis said walking to Megans side.

"I need Peter to help me, I'm too weak Artemis."

"BUT what if something goes wrong he-you guys can die."

Peter put his hand on Artemis' shoulder.

"Babe, everything is going to be ok. Me and Megan WILL fix Kaldur and after that you two are getting out of here. I've got controller to Megan's collar, so escape should be easy."

Artemis sighed.

"Please, be careful."

 **After twelve hours.**

Artemis was asleep on the floor. She wakes up when she hear that someone is opening the door. She opened one eye and saw Black Manta. Artemis immediately closed her eye.

Manta put a hand on Scarlet Spider's shoulder.

"Scarlet are you ok?"

Scarlet Spider woke up from his trans.

"Y-yeah I'm ok."

"Are you sure? You've been standing here for twelve hours."

"I'm fine."

"Father?"

"Kaldur! Son are you alright?"

Kaldur didn't say anything.

"I'm not done yet. I need more time to cure him."

Manta looked at Megan.

"You've got one day. Scarlet take Green Arrow and beat her some more."

"Whatever you say boss."

 **Peter's room**

Peter put Artemis on the bed. After that he sits on the chair next to the bed.

"Peter what happened there? Are you ok?"

Peter took his mask off.

"Yeah I'm ok but I never saw Kaldur that broken. I-I mean, when I found him he had no face a-and he nearly died. It was so weird."

"But he will be ok, right?" Artemis asked sitting up.

"I hope he and Megan work this out."

"They have to."

Artemis sighed. Peter laied next to her.

"You know that we need to make some more bruises."

Artemis looked at Peter and smiled. She sat on his belly placing her ahands on his chest.

"This time I'm on top."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Finally home & Bart Allen's spoilers**

 **Atlantic Ocean  
3:00 a.m.**

* * *

Megan, Scarlet Spider and Green Arrow were in Kaldur's room. Kaldur was cured. Today the Light and the Reach are going to meet. Megan and Artemis are going to be a prove that Kaldur and Scarlet Spider, the whole Light is trustworthy. The team is going to strike when Vandal Savage says what's Lights true plan. If everything goes right the whole  
The Light will go to prison and the Reach will leave the earth.

Kaldur and Peter were getting ready for the meeting while Artemis and Megan were talking and... Artemis was crying.

"Megan, are you sure?" Artemis asked trying to stop the tears from falling down.

Megan smiled and nodded.

"Oh my God...How am I going to tell him that?" Artemis whispered.

"Tell who what?" Peter asked.

When Artemis and Megan turned around they saw that Kaldur and Peter were ready to go.

"Artemis is everything ok?" Peter asked taking Artemis by the hand.

"I'm ok. I'm just happy that we are going back home."

"Ok I'll buy this now but you are going to tell me the truth later."

Kaldur put a hand on Peter's shoulder.

"We need to go. Megan the collar is turned off but you need to wait for my signal to take Artemis' handcuffs off and attack. The team is already on positions." Kaldur said.

Peter turned to Artemis again.

"Babe, do you want to tell me something I don't know?"

"I'll tell you after all of it is done. I promise."

 **Bioship  
5:40 p.m.**

* * *

The fight didn't go as was planned but still, the team won. The whole team was happy about that Peter was alive and Kaldur was on their side.

"Hey Peter, my friend can we talk I need to tell you something." Kid Flash said standing next to Peter.

"Oh sure, give me a second I need to ask Megan something. Be right back."

Peter walked up to Megan.

"Hey Miss M can you do me a favor?"

While Peter was talking with Megan Wally was making his way to where Artemis was sitting.

"Hey there beautiful, did you miss me?"

"Get the fuck away from me." Artemis said not looking at Kid Flash.

"Oh come on babe you kn-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Out from nowhere, a hole appeared under Kid Flash sending him to cold water.

"Good job Megan." Peter said giving his friend thumbs up.

"Now what did you want to tell me?" Peter asked Artemis.

Artemis was about to tell Peter what was going on with her but Bart interrupted.

"Wait! Zatanna can you make a pillow or something soft here?"

"Why?" Zatanna asked.

"He's going to pass out."

Peter looked at young speedster.

"What are you talking about? Why would I-" Peter was stopped talking when Artemis whispers something to his ear.

Zatanna did what Bart said and used a spell to make a pillow next to Peter.

"I still don't understand why he needs a pil-" Zatanna was cut off when she saw Peter who fell on the floor NEXT to the pillow.

Everyone looked at unconscious Peter.

"What the hell did you tell him?" Bumblebee asked.

Artemis was about to tell but Bart interrupted.

"Can I say about twins? Bart asked Artemis who had a shocked face.

"WHAT?! THERE'S TWO IN THERE?! MEGAN!"

"Oppss spoilers."

"Let me see again." Megan said.

She placed her hand on Artemis' belly.

"Yeah, there's two in there, my bad." Megan said looking at now even more shocked archer.

"Wanna know the gender?"

"BART!" Everyone screamed.

"OK, ok geez."

"Bart, you can tell if that's a girls or boys or boy and a girl but wait till Peter wakes up. Ok?"

Bart smiled.

"Yes, ma'am."

 **The Watchtower  
7:06 p.m.**

* * *

Peter woke up with a headache. He didn't remember what happened. When he looked at his right he saw Artemis and Impuls. Artemis was sleeping on the chair and Impuls  
was playing a game on his phone.

"Bart? What happened?"

"Oh, you finally woke up. How's that feels?"

"What?"

"You don't remember?"

"Yeah."

Bart wakes Artemis up.

"He doesn't remember. **(PEEP)** I need to go grandpa needs my help." Bart stood up and was ready to leave.

"Oh and Artemis."

"Huh?"

"Girls."

Artemis smiled.

"Thanks, Bart."

"Can someone please tell me What's going on?"

* * *

"I can't believe that he didn't tell us about that undercover mission!" Sam shouted.

He, Luke, Danny and Ava were making their way to Medbay where Peter was.

"I'm sure our friend got some reasons to not tell us." Danny said calmly.

"Danny's right. You need to chill Sam." Luke said.

"Peter probably is very tired." Ava said.

When they were near Peter's room Peter rushed out of the room saw them.

"I'M GOING TO BE A DAD!" He shouted hugging Sam.

"Parker you're going to squash me here!"


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: A wicked plan pt.1**

 **Palo alto**

 **3:30 p.m.**

* * *

Artemis was sitting on the bench in the park with Jade and Lian. Artemis knew that Jade wasn't the best mom, shit she's taking her baby on the dangerous missions in a backpack. But she promised Artemis that she will help her and Peter with their little girls.

The archer was very happy and scared at the same time. Her children might have their father's spider powers. Just image it, you are coming back home from work and the first thing you see opening the door are two little girls on the ceiling.

Jade was trying to talk with Artemis but her sister wasn't listening. Artemis was looking at a golden ring on her finger. She and Peter merried two days after Peter's 'back from fake death' thing. Only close friends and family were on the small but beautiful wedding.

"Artemis are you listening?"

"Huh, yeah I'm listening."

"Oh really, can you say what I asked a little while ago?"

"Um, you said that... I don't know."

"I asked: Do you and Peter picked the names for girls?"

Artemis nodded.

"Alice and Jessica. They aren't with us yet but they are daddy's girls already." Artemis said with a smile.

"And about Peter, where is he?"

"He is doing girls room. Good that I went with him to buy everything cause he wnated girl's room to be pink. But I stood my ground and told him that room is going to be blue."

"Can we see how's he doing?" Jade asked.

Artemis looked at her niece.

"You want to see uncle Pete with bucked of blue paint on his head?"

Lian nodded laughing.

 **With Peter**

Peter was getting ready to paint the room were his little babys are going to sleep and play. He still couldn't believe that he had so much luck. He has got a beautiful and carrying wife who loves him no metter what and he's going to be a father. Peter wants to be good dad and husband. He already bought five books about pregnancy and two about parenthood.

"I hope that they won't be crawling around the house on the ceiling."

Peter took a bucked full of blue paint and looked around the room.

"I've got an awesome idea."

 **One hour later**

Artemis, Jade and Lian came back home to see if Peter killed himself with a brush or paint.

"Babe? Are you still alive?"

"No. I'm dead."

"Very funny, Parker. Are you done with the room?"

"See for yourself."

Artemis and her sister with Lian went upstairs. Peter was standing near the door to girls room.

"Wow, you cleaner then I thought you would be." Artemis said walking to her husband.

"I've finished painting the room but I used one of my ideas." Peter said with a smile.

"What, you made a spider on the wall." Jade said.

Her and Peter don't get along. Peter glared at Jade. If Lian wasn't here Peter could kill Jade right here.

"No, I painted a backpack so they can see what can happen if you stay with them."

Jade glared at him. Artemis hugged Peter so he would concentrate on her.

"What did you do, spiderboy?" Artemis asked smilling.

Peter looked at her and smiled back.

"Something I think that you will like." Peter said and kissed her on the nose.

"I hope you're right. Come on." Artrmis said and walked to her unborn daughters room.

Artemis coverd her mouth when she saw what Peter did. Three walls were painted blue and the wall that was in front of the door had a big white heart with their daughters names in it.

"Peter that, that is beautiful." Artemis said.

Peter got down and placed his head on Artemis' belly.

"Do you think Alice and Jessica like it too. Even if they don't have heads and arms yet."

"Of course they do." Artemis said laughing.

One hour later

Jade and Lian left. Peter was making food for Artemis who is four weeks pregnant.

"Peter! I'm hungry."

"I'll be done in five minutes. You can come here."

Artemis came downstairs. She went behind Peter and placed one hand on his chest and other one on his muscular stomach.

"You know what, I think I'm not hungry anymore."

"Babe, you need to eat that."

"Can I eat you instead." Artemis said placing little kisses on Peter's neck.

Peter turned around to face his wife.

"Maybe later." Peter said giving Artemis her food.

"I'll take that 'maybe' as a yes."

Peter was going to take his plate with food but someone knocked on the door.

"Linda? What are you doing here?"

"Hey handsome. I just wanted to show you what 'the love of your life' was doing when you were gone." Linda said giving Peter photograph.

When he saw it. His whole world was falling apart.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29:** **A wicked plan pt.2**

 **Palo Alto**

 **5:30 p.m.**

* * *

Linada gave Peter a photograph. Peter's world was falling apart. How he could let something like this happen. If he just kicked that jerk's ass sooner, maybe he would leave Artemis alone. Soon he's going to protect Artemis, Alice and Jessica. What if Sam wasn't awake back then. Peter needs to end this, now. He decided to play Linda's and Wally's game but on his rules.

"I can't believe that she did that."

"I know Pete but I can help you. You can sleep in my place tonight."

"Thanks. Could you sit on the couch and wait for me. I need to pack my things."

Linda smirked thinking that her and Wally's plan is working. She sat on the couch.

"Give me twenty minutes. ok?"

"Sure."

Peter went to his and Artemis' room. Artemis was eating her food on their bed.

"W-"

"Ssshhh."

Peter sat on the bed next to Artemis showing her the photograph.

"I played along. Linda is sitting on the couch waiting for me to get down. You go there and teach her a lesson while me and my two 'monsters' go to visit West."

Peter could see anger in Artemis' eyes.

"Be careful and don't kill her." With that Peter went out through the window.

Artemis went to girls room. She remembered that one bucked with blue paint is there. She took it and went downstairs where Linda was sitting on the couch. She was also talking with someone on the phone.

"He bought that. He went to pack his things...I don't know where is that bitch...Maybe wait, go to comfort her tomorrow...Ok bye."

Linda was so busy talking that she didn't hear Artemis behind her.

"Hey Park!"

"Wha-AAAAAAAHHHHH!"

With Peter

Peter and Luke aka Powerman were waiting for Hulk to join them. They were near Wally's house.

"Man, that is fucked up. I mean how a guy from JUSTICE LEAGUE could something like that and to her. They were teammates."

"He isn't in JL anymore. I caled Nightwing and told him what happened." Peter said.

'Good. Now where the hell is Hulk." Luke said.

After five minutes Hulk jumped on the street in front of Peter and Luke.

"Sorry, I'm late. Now where is he?"

With Artemis

After a revenge on Linda, Artemis was sitting on the clean side of the couch watching news.

"We have information about twenty-one-year old man who was sent to hospital with broken arm and legs. He also had two black eyes and all of his teeth are gone. Our reporter who came to the hospital to talk with injured man but he didn't want to talk to him."

Artemis smiled seeing Wally's ass kicked.

"Come on big guy. You can come in through here."

Artemis turned around to see Peter and Hulk who was trying to come in without doing damage.

"It's done. West won't hurt you anymore. Oh and Hulk wanted to see you."

Hulk looked with sympathy at Artemis.

"How are you doing Arty?"

"Good, thanks."

Peter realized that he didn't tell Hulk about that Artemis is pregnant.

"Hulk I forgot to tell you that me and Artemis are going to be parents."

"That's great guys. If you are going to call a babysitter, call me. (Peep) sorry guys but agents of SMASH needs my help. See you later."

Hulk came out the house.

"We won't call him."

"I like him more as a babysitter then your sister as a babysitter." Peter said.

Artrmis rolled her eyes.

"Hey, did you 'painted' Linda?"

"Maybe. Did you beat West?"

"Just a little."

 **Hey guys! Firstly I just want to say(or write) that Peter wasn't sad because He thought that Artemis cheated on him. He was sad because he thought that he couldn't protect people who are close to him.**

 **Secondly I hope you like this chapter and have a nice day :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: R** **adioactive s** **pider DNA blessing or curse**

 **Palo Alto  
** **8:27 a.m**

* * *

Artemis was eight months now. She and Peter were very happy that their little girls will be with them in one month. Peter finished the room where girls are going to sleep one week ago with Conner's help. Peter nearly killed himself a couple of times but he knew that it was worth it. Artemis was sleeping while Peter was checking how many things they got at the baby shower.

"Six packs of diapers, burp clothes, toys, baby books...shit, where are we going to put all of this?"

Peter stopped looking at one of ten baby books when he saw a little Spiderman baby outfit and a little Green Arrow baby outfit. Peter and Artemis knew(thanks to Bart) that Jessica has spider powers and Alice has spider sense and her father's healing factory. They still don't know how girls are going to look or their personalities. Bart wanted to tell them but future parents wanted to wait. He wanted to tell them something else but he said that this could change time stream.

"PETER!" Artemis shouted.

Peter was in the next room. He rushed to his and Artemis' room faster than Flash would run.

" _AREYOUOK? WHAT'SWRONG?_ "

"My stomach hurts!" Artemis cried taking her husband by the hand.

It took Peter a minute to realize what was happening.

"We need to go to the hospital now." Peter said and took Artemis to the car.

"Peter, I'm scared!"

"Don't be. The hospital is close, I'm here for you."

 **After forty minutes**

Peter took Artemis to the hospital. Doctors took her somewhere. They said that he needs to stay on the reception. He was scared, hell terrified for Artemis.

"What's happening there?" Peter whispered and went to the old woman who was working at the reception.

"I'm sorry but I'm sitting here like thirty minutes and I still don't know where is my wife. Can you please tell me where doctors took her?"

"I can't help you. When Doctors are done, they will send someone to tell about your wife state."

 **"I think I found J.J.J's sister."**

Peter glared at the old woman and went back to the place where he was sitting earlier. He waited ten more minutes for one of the doctors.

"Mr. Parker?"

"Yes."

"Please follow me."

Peter stood up and followed the young doctor.

"Excuse me but can you tell me what happened to my wife and is my family ok?"

The doctor stopped next to the door where Artemis was.

"I need you to trust me, Mr. Parker. Your wife is in a coma and your daughters are in a very bad state. We found out that your daughters DNA...you know."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that we can't do anything. You need to go to some kind of lab to well... save your family. Your wife is right here and your daughters are in the next room... sorry." With that doctor walked away.

Peter was paralyzed. The love of his life is in a coma, his daughters are in a very bad state...

 **"Because of me... my DNA. Now I know what Bart wanted to tell us... I need to call Stark."**

Peter turned his phone on and called Tony.

"Hey, Peter! How are you?"

"Tony I need your help."

"What happened?"

Peter told Tony about what happened.

"Take them to STARK Tower. We will work this out."

 **New York City  
11:30 a.m**

* * *

"It looks like your daughter with all your spider powers needed more 'attention' than normal baby. Artemis' body was too weak for that. Oh boy..." Tony said looking at hologram in front of him.

"But they will be ok right?" Peter asked with tears in his eyes.

"They should be. Artemis needs to stay in a coma for like... four days so she would recover and looking at your daughters state they...alright. How?"

"Maybe both of them got my healing factory."

"You can throw away that ' _maybe'_."

"You can see them. Hell, you need to take them home."

"Can I?"

"You can. They're ok. And don't worry I promise that Artemis will join you in max five days." Tony said placing his hand on Peter's shoulder.

Peter nodded and started to walk away.

"Oh, and Peter Hulk is with your daughters so better hurry."

Peter went to Hulk's room. He opened the door and saw Hulk holding girls in one hand. Girls were sleeping.

"Oh, there you are. We were waiting for you." Hulk whispered.

Peter walked up to Hulk and saw two beautiful girls. Both girls had light skin color. One had blonde hair and the other one had brown hair.

"If you want to know the blonde one has blue eyes and brown one has gray eyes." Hulk said giving Peter his little girls.

Peter doesn't need to talk with Artemis to know which one is Alice and which one is Jessica. Peter kissed his blonde daughter on the forehead.

"Hey, there little Alice."

Peter then kissed his second daughter on the forehead.

"And hello little Jessica." Peter said in a baby voice.

Hulk smiled still looking at Peter.

 **Palo Alto  
** **2:26 p.m**

* * *

Peter called his aunt to help him with girls for five days. This five long days. Aunt May was in love with Alice and Jessica. She was like a grandma to them.

"Who's the sweetest little baby?" Aunt May asked in a baby voice.

"You." She said tickling Jessica.

"And you." She said and tickled Alice.

Both girls laid on the carpet laughing.

"Aunt May please let them play with their toys."

"I'm sorry sweety but I couldn't stop myself. They are so cute and beautiful."

"Just like their mom." Peter said in a sad tone.

May walked up to her nephew and hugged him.

"She'll be alright. Don't worry."


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: Father**

 **Palo Alto  
1:00 a.m**

* * *

Peter was sitting on his and Artemis' bed with Jessica and Alice sleeping next to him. Girls were crying every time when Peter was leaving the room so he took them with him.  
Aunt May needed to come back home. Peter was alone. Tony called him at 8 p.m. He told Peter that thanks to doctor Connors' help Artemis can wake up from a coma in eight hours but she won't get home. Maybe after two or three days. Peter will visit her with Alice and Jessica. Speaking of the devil. Peter turned his head to see that Alice was awake.

"Hey, there sweety. Did you sleep well?" Peter said placing his hand on Alice's belly tickling her.

Alice let out a little laugh and put her tiny hands on one of her dad's fingers. Peter smiled and turned to see that Jessica was...GONE!

"JESSICA?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Peter yelled trying to find his daughter.

He stopped running around the room when he looks up and sees Jessica on the ceiling.

"OH MY GOD! JESSICA WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE?!" Peter yelled jumping on the ceiling to take Jessica down.

"Sweetheart, don't you ever, **EVER** do something like that again." Peter said and put Jessica on the bed next to...

"ALICE!"

 **STARK Tower  
9:30 a.m**

* * *

Peter was rocking the baby carriage where girls were lying. Artemis was awake but she was very weak. Doctor Connors told Peter to wait a minute before he goes to his wife.

"Hey, Parker!"

Peter turned and saw White Tiger walking up to him.

"Hey, Tiger. How are you?"

"Good. I was on my way to meet Black Widow and-OH MY THEY ARE SO CUTE!"

Peter looks down to see Alice and Jessica smiling from ear to ear. He stopped looking down when he felt a pain in his shoulder.

"Why you didn't tell me that they're here already? How's Artemis?" White Tiger asked.

"I didn't tell you cause it was two days ago and Artemis was in a coma and I needed to take care of my kids." Peter said looking at Ava with sad eyes.

"I'm so sorry Peter. I-I didn't know."

"Don't be. I should call and tell you what happened."

"If you need any help with Artemis or girls or anything, just call me." Ava said putting her hand on Peter's shoulder.

"Thanks, Ava."

White Tiger nodded, waved goodbye to girls and went to meet Black Widow. Just as Tiger walked away doctor Connors opened the door and told Peter that he can see Artemis. Peter pushed baby carriage next to Artemis' bed, after that he sat on the chair.

"Arty..." Peter whispered taking her by the hand.

Artemis gave his hand little squeeze and turned her head to see him. Her eyes were barely open.

"Hey..."

"Baby, I'm so sorry I should kne-"

"Don't you dare to say that you regret this."

"You almost died."

"Peter, I'm fine and happy...can you please show me, Ali and Jessy?"

Peter stood up and took Alice on his hands. She started to cry. Peter gave Alice to Artemis.

"Hey Ali, hey my little baby. Sssshhh..." Artemis said hugging her daughter.

Alice stopped crying when she heard her mom's heartbeat.

"Wow, It took you five seconds to make her stop crying." Peter said, smiling at the view of his family.

"How long did it take you?" Artemis asked still looking at Alice.

"Two to three hours." Peter said holding Jessica who was sleeping.

Peter put Jessy on Artemis' chest next to Alice.

"Hey Jessy, my little angel." Artemis whispered kissing Jessy on the forehead.

"I hope they are getting along."

"They do, especially when it comes to giving daddy a heart attack." Peter said rubbing Jessy's back gently.

Artemis laughed.

"Don't worry, Connors said that I need to stay here for three days. So, not only you will get a heart attack with them."

Peter smiled at her.

He's a father now, he has got a family to protect and he will do that.

 **The end**

* * *

 _ **Hey guys!**_  
 _ **The story is ended, but don't worry, there will be a sequel and there will be (maybe even today or tomorrow) a 'mirror' to this story but it'll be a little different. Peter and Artemis are going to hate each other for a couple of chapters, then they'll tolerate each other, they'll be friends and after some time they'll start to have filings for each other.**_

 _ **As for Alice and Jessica story, it should be out next week.**_

 _ **I hope you guys liked this story and that you will like two next stories.**_  
 _ **And thank you all for your support and that you were giving me ideas.**_ ** _I really appreciate it._**


End file.
